Rebellion Days (Ex-Highschool Days) CANCELADO Y REINICIADO
by Wild Caedus
Summary: Con el tiempo, las personas cambian. Takashi Komuro no es la excepción. Luego de pasar un tiempo en la cárcel, decide terminar sus estudios en la Academia Ashford. Allí, conocerá a un grupo llamado "Las Ratas", con el cual se unirá para completar sus objetivos. Mientras, todos ellos resolverán sus propios asuntos del pasado (No Zombies). CANCELADO Y REINICIADO.
1. 1) Ratas y Perdedores

Todo lo presentado aquí no es de mi autoría, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Highschool Days

(Inspirado en el comic/serie Deadly Class)

Arco "Academia"

Capítulo 1 Las Ratas y Los Perdedores van juntos de la mano

Viernes

\- Mi nombre es Komuro Takashi, un gusto conocerlos.- menciono el castaño de gafas, haciendo que todas las miradas caigan en él. Todos y cada uno de los alumnos clavaron su mirada en el joven de lentes.

Luego de esa corta presentación, el encontró un asiento en el fondo del salón, entre un joven peli azul y una joven de cabello anaranjado.

\- Oye, Komuro.- el peli azul a su izquierda lo llamo.- Gracias por lo de hoy.- dijo de manera feliz.

Al joven poco le interesaba ello, no le gustaba hacer amigos nuevos en la famosa Academia Ashford.

MUSICA DE FONDO: The Holy Hour by The Cure

Caminaba lentamente entre la multitud de estudiantes, de distintos cursos, los cuales o veían y susurraban cosas del castaño o simplemente lo ignoraban. Él no los podía culpar: su fama de criminal y asesino no era algo que cambiaba de la noche a la mañana.

Su anterior año, se las paso entre las rejas porque supuestamente "había matado a alguien". Los oficiales de cierta ciudad (que ahora yace en ruinas y con sus habitantes dispersos en su ciudad natal Tokonosu), no se molestaron en investigar si era verdad o no: directamente, fue mandado a la prisión. Lo más seguro es que hayan sido policías corruptos pagados para dejarlo encerrado (1).

A su salida, los rumores de que era un criminal, un asesino, y traficante de distintas cosas ilegales, llegaron a oídos de la ciudad. A él ya no le importaba.

Y su fama no hacía más que subir: apenas entro a la escuela, vio como el joven peli azul que, futuramente se sentaría a su lado, era molestado por unos tipos desconocidos. Aquel peli azul estaba con una jovencita de gafas, que tenía una apariencia tímida. El castaño se metió a defender al chico molestado. Aun así, no golpeo a nadie. Solo hizo de escudo, hasta que esos bravucones se aburrieron. Uso sus brazos para cubrir su rostro de los golpes.

Solo quería terminar con toda esa basura y largarse de esa ciudad con unos estudios certificados para rehacer su vida.

En la cafetería solo busco algo para beber, pues tenía comida de su hogar. Salió de allí, bastante molesto, algunos lo miraban con asombro mientras susurraban cosas de él. Se fue a un edificio que estaba un poco alejado de los edificios de escolares. Parecía estar abandonado, pues tenía algunos grafitis. Subió hasta el tejado con una simple razón: descansar de todo el bullicio de su nueva academia.

Aunque se terminó encontrando con los de su tipo, los tipos malos que no son tan malos.

Al abrir la puerta del tejado, se encontró con varios jóvenes, algunos en grupos pequeños d personas, otros solitarios. Allí, se encontró con un grupo de 6 jóvenes. Los observo por 5 segundos, hasta que, la que parecía ser la líder (una joven rubia, bastante hermosa que llevaba un cigarro en su boca) le devolvió la mirada.

El simplemente la ignoro. Saco algunos libros. Mientras devoraba su almuerzo, leía unos libros de matemáticas, pues era una clase que le iba a dar unos dolores de cabeza. Un habito que consiguió con su segunda ex-novia, aunque la consideraba la única.

Aquella chica, había desaparecido cuando ocurrió el incidente de "Sodoma y Gomorra" (2). Ese incidente, dio como resultado la destrucción de la ciudad vecina de Sakakino, una pequeña parte de Tokonosu y la muerte de cientos.

Ahora mismo, su mejor amigo (también el único por el momento) estaba intentando dar con las pistas de su paradero actual.

Termino su almuerzo, además de memorizarse algunas formula matemáticas, ya que esa era su próxima clase. Todavía le quedaba unos 15 minutos de descanso, pues fueron unas 4 horas sin parar de clases. Saco uno paquete de cigarros.

Takashi:- Maldición, me olvide el encendedor en casa.- susurro para sí mismo. Ese habito, también era para controlar el stress que sentía por todo. Decidió acercarse al grupo más grande, en el cual dos de sus integrantes fumaban.- Lamento molestar, ¿podrían prestarme un encendedor?.-

Ninguno respondió, solo una joven peli azul se acercó a él. Acerco al castaño a su rostro, haciendo que ambos cigarros se toquen. Parecía que ambos se estaban, metafóricamente, besando (3). Ella lo dejo de sujetar cuando se encendió.

Takashi estaba sorprendido por lo sucedido. Pudo ver como los otros estudiantes lo miraban de forma sorprendida. Su fama no hacía más que crecer desde que llego. Algo que le molestaba un poco. Extrañamente, este suceso lo relajo más.

Takashi:- Gracias.

\- Ahora, será mejor que me pagues.- dijo aquella joven peliazul.- Pero no hoy, ni aquí.- Esto le dio mala espina al castaño.

\- Quiere decir que quiere tener sexo contigo.- dijo un joven de cabellos plateados.

Takashi:- Mira: si quieres tener sexo con alguien, búscate otro. No soy de esa clase de hombres, a ellos los odio.- Las miradas de los seis, recayeron en él.

\- Así que… eres un virgen que se guarda para su amada.- dijo la rubia.

\- Es bastante romántico.- menciono una chica peli roja

Takashi:- La virginidad la perdí hace un año…

\- En la cárcel de seguro.- menciono con arrogancia el joven peli negro con una coleta china.

Takashi:- Por lo menos yo la perdí con una mujer real, alguien a quien yo amaba.- Esto lo estaba haciendo enojar. Aquel momento fue uno de los más maravillosos de su vida y estos tipos se mofaban de ello.- Por lo que veo, tú la abras perdido con tu propio padre. Tampoco tienes que obedecer los estandartes de la sociedad, que te obligan o a ser un chico malo o ser un violador o un homosexual incluso.

Ese joven estaba sorprendido, es mas todos en ese grupo lo estaban. La respuesta de aquel joven lo hacía ver más inteligente de lo que era.

\- WoW, insulto a Ggio.- dijo un joven de unos 15 años de cabello azul oscuro.

\- Esta vez, has ido muy lejos.- dijo el joven insultado. Fue tomado de su corbata. Cerró sus ojos, esperando ser golpeado. Pasaron 5 segundos. Luego 10.

Abrió los ojos. Solo para sentir como le apretaban la nariz.

\- ¡Tengo tu nariz!.- dijo el peli negro. Todos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. Él se limitó a retroceder un poco.

Takashi:- Tu… tu no me golpeaste.

\- Así no trabajamos, "Las Ratas".

Takashi:- ¿"Ratas"?

\- Sip, gente como nosotros.- menciono la líder.- Gente a la que la vida no le sonrió, huérfanos, criminales, incomprendidos, etc.

Takashi:- Yo no me identifico con las "Ratas".- dijo, mientras se quitaba el cigarro de la boca.

\- ¿Y con que te identificas? ¿Un perdedor de toda la vida?.- pregunto la peli roja.

Takashi:- Yo no me identifico con ninguno. Pretendo salir adelante, abandonar esta ciudad y…

\- Es un perdedor con sueños de grandeza entonces.- dijo la rubia.

Ella aspiro casi todo el cigarrillo que tenía, conservando el humo en su boca. Acto seguido, jalo a Takashi y lo beso apasionadamente. Este último, la empujo lejos de él. Comenzó a toser descontroladamente, como la primera vez que fumo.

Takashi:- ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡¿Estás loca?!

\- Mi nombre es Rose y…- los otros jóvenes se acercaron a ella.- Las Ratas y los Perdedores van siempre juntos de las manos.

\- Eso quiere decir que eres uno de los nuestros.- dijo el albino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

15:30

Las clases duraban demasiado. No sabía si era porque eran aburridas o el tiempo de cada una de ellas. Lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y dormir una siesta. Guardo las cosas en su bolso y se dispuso a irse.

\- Oye, Komuro.- El albino lo llamaba, así que se detuvo para ver que necesitaba.

Takashi:- Hey…- él se puso a pensar su nombre.- ¿Elesis?.- pregunto de forma graciosa.

\- Muy gracioso.- dijo en tono sarcástico.- Elesis era la peli roja. Yo soy Rai, recuérdalo: Cabello blanco.

Takashi:- Si si.- dijo de forma cansada.- ¿Qué quieres?

Rai:- Quieren verte.

Takashi:- ¿Quién? ¿Rose?

Rai:- No, Milly. La presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Esto lo sorprendió un poco, ¿Por qué alguien como ella, querría verlo? Rai lo llevo a otro edificio, algo parecido a una mansión. Dentro, llegaron a una habitación con libros, una computadora, una mesa grande y una Televisión.

Allí fueron recibidos por una joven de su misma edad, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules (_"Tal vez, es familiar de Rose"_ pensó el joven).

Rai:- Taichou. Aquí esta.

\- Muchas gracias, mi querido esclavo.- dijo con tono burlón y seductor.- Mi nombre es Milly Ashford, un gusto.

Takashi:- Komuro Takashi, el placer es mío.- dijo respetuosamente.

Milly:- Vi lo que hiciste hoy en la puerta de la academia. Gracias por salvar a Rivalz y a Nina. Esos tipos han estado molestándonos últimamente.- El solo desvió la mirada, solo para mirarla de nuevo.

Takashi:- De nada.- dijo con indiferencia. Él no quería ser un héroe, solo quería vivir tranquilo y sin problemas. Se metió en esa pelea solo porque ambos (aquellos llamados Rival y Nina) se veían que no iban a salir ganando.

Milly:- Dime, ¿te gustaría ser el nuevo Presidente del Comité Interdisciplinario?

Takashi:- No.

Ella se sorprendió, al igual que Rai.

Milly:- ¿Puedo saber la razón?.- pregunto escéptica.

Había un hecho bastante simple en la academia: si querías ser famoso allí, tenías que estar en un club y destacarte. El consejo estudiantil y el comité interdisciplinario, eran el salto de la fama de algunos. Por eso, muchos intentaban ayudar en lo que podían al consejo o se unían a los distintos clubes de ajedrez, natación, arquería, etc. En otras academias, como Fujimi, podías hacerte un nombre siendo alguien reconocido, así de simple. Era como en las escuelas estadounidenses.

La academia Ashford seguía reglas, normas y estilo de enseñanzas del reciente caído Imperio de Britannia.

Takashi:- No quiero destacar en nada. Solo vine a terminar mis estudios aquí, porque…- Él no quería decir que le molestaba el hecho de ver como Rei seguía saliendo con HIsashi o el ser molestado por Ryu, el mejor amigo de Hisashi. Ese tipo de tema eran privados y muy personales.- Bueno, porque sí. Me da igual el tema de ser miembro de algo o tener amigos. Lo siento mucho si los decepcione a ambos. Además, últimamente estoy rompiendo alguna que otra regla.- menciono con una sonrisa.

El salió de allí y se fue directo a su casa. Estaría bastante ocupado de noche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

MUSICA DE FONDO: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace

Takashi:- Ya estoy Izaya.- dijo el castaño hacia su amigo. Komuro vestía de negro, pantalones, chaqueta con capucha y una máscara negra.

Izaya (4):- Ok. Recuerda que solo lo vas a golpear un poco.- menciono el joven Orihara.

Ambos se colocaron las sus respectivas capuchas. Comenzaron a caminar por callejones oscuros. Con los sentidos en alerta, buscaron y fisgonearon entre los vagabundos de allí. Buscaban a cierta persona, de la cual debían encargarse por el bien de las hermanas de Izaya.

Izaya:- Allí esta.- dijo en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

Takashi:- ¿Cómo sabes que es él?

Izaya:- Lo he estado buscando durante toda la mañana, mientras Kururi y Mairu (4.5) están en la escuela.- Sonrió un poco.- El muy bastardo no se baña, ni se cambia la ropa desde que se quedó sin dinero. Suele frecuentar los hogares para vagabundos para comer y dormir.

Takashi:- Entonces…

Izaya:- Si, vamos a hacerlo. Por mis hermanas. Recuerda: a mi señal te acercas despacio hasta detrás de él, luego dale con el bate en la cabeza como en esa película de Tarantino donde mataron a un nazi del mismo modo.

Takashi:- ¿Cómo en "Bastardos Sin Gloria" (5)?

Izaya:- Exacto.- El joven peli negro encapuchado, comenzó a acercarse al vagabundo.- ¡YOH! ¡Wait, Old Man!

Komuro se encontraba escondido detrás de un muro derrumbado. Sujetando el bate fuertemente. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

Izaya:- ¡FUCK YOU, DADDY!.- grito el pelinegro mientras le levantaba el dedo medio a aquel anciano vagabundo. El comenzó a retroceder. Aquello era su señal, camino lentamente hasta estar a unos metros de ese tipo.

\- ¡Hijo de perra! De no ser por mí, tú estarías en un orfanato, muriéndote de hambre.- menciono enojado el vagabundo.

De repente, el castaño comenzó a propinarle golpes con el bate. Lo golpeo en distintas partes del cuerpo, pero un solo golpe en la cabeza. Según su amigo, no debía matarlo.

\- P-por f-f-f-f-avor, hijo.- el tipo estaba agonizando, sin fuerzas para gritar o para correr.

Izaya:- Cierra la puta boca, "Papa".- Esa última palabra pronunciado de los labios de ese joven, salieron en forma sarcástica, con veneno y odio. Pero él seguía sonriendo.- Se perfectamente lo que quieres hacer: estas buscando la tenencia de mis hermanas, porque en el testamento figura que el dinero de mi madrastra, su madre, queda todo para ellas. Además, que su tutor y responsable legal queda con una parte de lo que ella decidan al reclamarlos después de los 18 años de edad.- Izaya sacó una pistola con silenciador.- Me asegurare de que ellas no caigan en tus manos… ni en las de Sawagoe (6).

Él comenzó a levantarlo, junto con Takashi, tirándolo en un contenedor de basura grande. Luego, Izaya le disparo en el corazón, para que agonice. Acto seguido, le comenzó a echar combustible y le lanzo un fosforo encendido. Aquel vagabundo, agonizaría entre las llamas hasta morir.

Takashi:- Me imagino que eso será todo.- dijo quitándose la máscara.- ¿O quieres acabar con toda tu familia?.- pregunto aburrido, mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía.

Izaya:- No hace falta. Estarán acabados a final del mes. Los deje en la bancarrota.- Komuro se disponía a irse, hasta que fue detenido por su amigo.- Muchas gracias por la ayuda, mejor amigo.- el otro joven suspiro.

Takashi:- Para eso están los amigos.- él le devolvió una sonrisa y volvió a su casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya en su casa, se desnudó y se lanzó a la cama para dormir. Había sido un largo día: inicio las clases en una nueva academia, lo golpearon, entro a un grupo, le agradecieron y termino siendo cómplice de un asesinato.

Ya su vida era diferente de esos años en los que él y Rei Miyamoto estaban juntos como pareja. Ahora de seguro, estaban teniendo sexo, burlándose de él.

Pero no le importaba, nada le importaba más ahora que terminar sus estudios e irse a otro lugar. No se iba enojar o a ponerse furioso por dos personas que no lo merecían. Aunque seguía dolido por ello, al recordar como paso, el sueño se le quito.

Se acercó a su PC, entro a Skype. Reviso y efectivamente estaba conectada. Una vieja amiga a la cual apreciaba.

Takashi:- Ojala no le moleste que la llame a estas horas.- Él se dispuso a iniciar una video llamada. Fue atendido a los segundos de la llamada. En aquella video llamada, se veía a una hermosa joven rubia de ojos verdes.- Hola Oldrin, ¿Te estoy molestando?

Oldrin:- ¿Sabes acaso que hora es aquí en Inglaterra?.- Ella bostezo de cansancio.- Estaba por dormirme.

Takashi:- Lindo camisón.- dijo en referencia a la ropa que ella usaba.- Se te ve todo… o eso me estoy imaginando.

Oldrin:- Estúpido pervertido asiático.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y un leve sonrojo.

Ambos comenzaron a hablar sobre todo lo que había acontecido en sus vidas el día de hoy. Por supuesto, Takashi omitió la parte de la paliza al padre de Izaya. Tanto el castaño como Oldrin se veían felices hablando sobre las cosas del otro. Parecían tan felices, como si los miles y millones de kilómetros entre Japon y el Reino Unido que los separaba no existieran.

La gente creía que ambos eran pareja o algo así. Lo cierto es que el corazón del castaño estaba dividido entre aquella jovencita rubia y una joven de cabellos oscuros y semblante tímido.

Continuara…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Whats Up, my nig***?

Termine borrando el fanfic de Kenshin, para crear otro fic. Al final, terminare creando un universo a base de este fanfic (risas de fondo).

OK

¿Tengo que explicar esto?

Bien, este fanfic sería como un universo alterno no canónico (como son todos los fanfics), en donde la plaga de los Zombies no existirá. A medida que avance la trama, el fanfic tomara un camino fantástico. Habrá toques de romance (no harem, como la mayoría de lo que escribo), acción, asesinatos, misterios, fantasía sobrenatural, etc.

Habra personajes incluidos de otros animes, como School Days, Durarara, pero mayoritariamente de Code Geass. Algunos de ellos, será OoC (Out Of Character, es decir, mismos personajes, distintos trasfondos y personalidad de su anime original. Por ejemplo: Takashi Komuro y Orihara Izaya) como también, personajes que tendrán distintas historias (Kururi y Mairu de Durarara!) o que también incluyan historias de su material original (Tal es el caso de Makoto Itou y su bastardo padre Tomaru Sawagoe).

Me inspire bastante en la serie/comic/novela grafica de Rick Remender "Deadly Class", para lospersonajes.

Referencias:

(1): Mas adelante, creare una mini historia, crossover con School Days

(2): Para la gente que sepa algo de la biblia, son dos ciudades bíblicas, destruidas por Dios. Más adelante (Lo más seguro es que sea en el capítulo 2 o 3), explique este incidente.

(3): Es una alusión a una escena del capítulo 7 de Black Lagoon, en donde Rock y Revy son llevados en el auto de la policía y decidan fumar un cigarro.

(4): Dejando de lado su personalidad y su trasfondo, es Orihara Izaya del anime Durarara!

(4.5): Kururi y Mairu Orihara, del mismo anime que su hermano.

(5): Bastardos Sin Gloria: una de mis películas del director Quentin Tarantino

(6): Tomaru Sawagoe: Padre de Makoto Itou en el universo de 0verflow, la creadora de los juegos Radish (Snow Radish y Summer Radish 1 y 2, además de los juegos de la saga Days). Él es un tipo desgraciado que, prostituía a su harem y deja embarazadas a sus hija (incluso había niña embarazadas).

Con todo esto dicho, nos vemos en el capítulo 2.

…

…

…

¿Qué quieren? ¡Váyanse a ver la serie de Deadly Class y déjenme terminar esto!


	2. 2) Vida

Todo lo presentado aquí no es de mi autoría, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Highschool Days

Arco "Academia"

Capítulo 2 Vida

Sábado 19:00

A pesar de trabajar en una gran empresa de renombre y considerarse de clase media, Los Komuro solían darse distintos gustos que los hacían parecer de la alta clase. Desde viajes, cenas en restaurantes caros los fines de semana, una academia bastante cara para su hijo, etc.

No obstante, la residencia Komuro era una humilde casa (comparados con los Takagi o los Miyamoto) de dos pisos en los suburbios. Aun así, tenía todos los equipamientos necesarios para una vida satisfactoria: 3 Televisores, 3 Aires acondicionados, Cocinas, baños en las habitaciones, cosas por el estilo. Ese tipo de cosas, los convertía en gente "adinerada".

Por supuesto, y como siempre, a nuestro castaño protagonista no le prestaba atención a ese tipo de detales. Takashi estaba terminando de aprenderse algunas fórmulas de química. Al terminar, cerró sus libros, se quitó sus gafas y se acostó en su cama. Al prender el televisor, se encontró otra vez con las noticias sobre el Incidente de "Sodoma y Gomorra".

Ese conocido incidente, ocurrió hace un año, mientras él estaba en la cárcel. Según dicen, todo comenzó cuando un grupo anarquista comenzó a detonar distintas bombas en sitios importantes de la ciudad de Sakakino: puntos la central eléctrica, la central de agua, mansiones de gente rica, etc. Esto provocó un estado de pánico y descontrol en aquella ciudad. Todo esto ocurrió entre las 20:00 y las 23:30. Durante ese tiempo, muchas personas comenzaron a abandonar la ciudad, ya sea en pie o en vehículos. A las 00:00, varios aviones comenzaron a bombardear la ciudad (1), dejando a cientos de muertos. Se calculaba que el 45% de la población de esa ciudad murio durante ese ataque. Aun todavía, sigue siendo un misterio que grupo fue el responsable del hecho.

La Organización de las Naciones Unidas apoyaba la teoría de que fueron remanentes del ISIS, aunque no tenía sentido, ¿Cómo y porque atacarían una simple ciudad japonesa, cuando podrían haber atacado ciudades más importantes? Otros decían que fue una conspiración entre Japón y Estados Unidos para comenzar una guerra.

A Takashi no le hubiera importado cambiar de canal, no porque odiaba aquella ciudad, sino porque siempre llegaban a la misma conclusión: No sabían quiénes eran o porque lo hicieron, solamente sabían que, quien lo hizo, tenía un sorprendente poder militar. Lo que hizo que dejara el programa era una sola cosa.

\- Como veníamos anunciando al principio del programa, gracias a las grabaciones de un barco pesquero, tenemos algunas pistas sobre el incidente en donde casi toda la ciudad de Sakakino fue destruida.

Esto le daba muy mala espina. Este tipo de sucesos, terminaba en guerras civiles o, en el peor de los casos, una tercera guerra mundial.

\- Según se ve en las imágenes de la filmación, antes de la destrucción del pequeño barco, un portaviones ruso se vio cerca del territorio marítimo de Japón. Desde Moscú, el presidente ruso desmiente lo sucedido. Mientras tanto, han encontrado los restos de los misiles que fueron lanzados. Se cree que esos mismos son de origen estadounidense.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su madre.

\- Takashi, te buscan.- dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Takashi:- Si es Hisashi, dile que estoy por suicidarme.- el no aparto la vista de la televisión.

\- No es Hisashi-kun, es un chico albino.- El castaño suspiro, sabía quién era. Se cambió, colocándose una camisa roja, bajo una sudadera gris y un pantalón del mismo color. Un atuendo muy idéntico a cuando iba a la Academia Fujimi. Se llevó una bolsa con su cartera, ropa para dormir, entre otras cosas

Luego le dijo a sus padres que saldría por un rato largo y dormiría en otro lado, algo que ambos aceptaron a regañadientes. Al salir, vio al albino con un atuendo muy parecido a uno de los típicos chicos malos de las películas estadounidenses.

Takashi:- ¿Tienes licencia para manejar un auto?.- pregunto al ver el vehículo.

Rai:- De hecho… sí. La saque en las vacaciones.- dijo, encendiendo el vehículo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato. A Rai le impresionaba mucho el tipo de persona que era Komuro: era de esas personalidades que solo veía en las caricaturas y en el anime. Un típico chico malo, el anti-héroe por excelencia, el tipo que golpeaba a los malos y tenía a todas las chicas suspirando por él, un rompe corazones.

Rai:- Así que… golpeas a los malos y tienes a todas las chicas a los pies.- el joven se dio cuenta de su error, pues pensó en voz alta. El castaño lo miro sorprendido y con el ceño fruncido.

Takashi:- No. No soy lo que todos piensan.

Rai:- ¿Y… que es lo que todos piensan de ti?.- pregunto Rai, porque quería comprender más a Takashi.

Takashi:- Que soy el tipo duro que nunca llora. Un anti-héroe que pelea por el bien a golpes. El malote que violaron en la cárcel y ahora odia a todo el mundo. No soy así.- menciono melancólico.

Rai:- Bueno, no es culpa de las personas.- La mirada de Komuro se clavó en el joven conductor.

Takashi:- ¿Entonces el problema soy yo?- ahora el ambiente se puso tenso.

Rai:- No… bueno… Lo que pasa es que tú te pones en plan "Lobo Solitario" y te alejas de todos. Incluso cuando la gente intenta acercarse. Mírate, de seguro ahora piensas en estar en tu casa solo, estudiando o masturbándote, preguntando ¿Qué hice mal? Llegará el día en que tú estarás viejo, arrepintiéndote por no haber disfrutado el presente, por no haber disfrutado la vida.

Takashi solo desvió la mirada, Rai tenía razón, ¿Qué hizo mal?. Desde el día en que Rei termino con él, esos días solitarios en la escuela de Sakakino, su estadía en la cárcel, ¿Qué había hecho mal en su vida para estar así? Intento vivir la vida como cualquier otro joven, ¿Eso es un pecado? En verdad, estaba llorando. Hace mucho tiempo que no lloraba.

Rai:- No sé qué te paso en la vida. No sé si es verdad si mataste a alguien. No me importa, no te juzgare. Pero la verdad es que cada vez que te veo, veo a alguien que tiene mucha carga emocional. Alguien como nosotros y Rose. Diablos, ¡Somos jóvenes! ¡La única carga que tenemos que tener en nuestras espaldas es la escuela y el amor! Si quieres puedes… tu sabes, compartirla conmigo.

El ambiente volvió a estar silencioso de nuevo. Hasta que…

Takashi:- Mi primera novia me dejo por mi mejor amigo. No sé por qué, ni me interesa saberlo ahora, ella me dejo. Al día siguiente la vi de la mano con mi mejor amigo, sonriendo. El, entrenaba en el mismo dojo donde mi padre era dueño. Se lo dije, le pedí que hablara con él, ¿Qué es lo que dijo? Alguna estupidez de que si lo amo, debo dejarlo ir cosas por el estilo.- El comenzó a llorar de vuelta, pero esta vez mas fuerte.- Elegí mudarme a Sakakino y tuve que aguantar toda clase de burlas de las chicas porque elegí hacerme amiga de una chica tímida a la que todas odiaban. Un día, un tipo la intenta violar y salgo a defenderla. Ese mismo día, le declaro mi amor. Lo hacemos. Ambos vírgenes con el corazón roto. Luego de un mes, me encierran en la cárcel y a ella en un Hospital psiquiátrico. Cuando salgo por fin, me entero de que se escapó, desapareció.

Rai:- Lo siento mucho.- El castaño se limpió las lágrimas.

Takashi:- Ahora, mi nuevo mejor amigo y yo la estamos buscando. Mientras lo hago, lo único que quiero es salir de aquí lo más rápido posible, de esta ciudad que no hizo más que rómpeme por dentro, pero primero quiero terminar mis estudios.- El término su relato, el haber sacado todo le ayudo bastante. Había hablado, por primera vez, de lo que sentía. Nunca hablo sobre esto con sus padres o con Izaya. Se lo quería guardar para el mismo.

Rai:- Yo… no tengo cargas. No tengo nada.- Takashi lo miro extrañado.- No tengo recuerdos, soy amnésico. No sé si tengo una familia, no sé si tengo hermanos, no sé nada sobre mí.

Takashi:- Yo…

Rai:- Pero tengo algo que es inconseguible para todos.- ahora el castaño se veía confundido.- Tengo el corazón de… ¡LA HERMANA MENOR DE LELOUCH, NUNNALLY!

Takashi:- ¡¿QUE?!.-Esto fue una gran sorpresa para el castaño. Recordando, cuando se la cruzo a la salida de hablar con Milly Ashford.

Rai:- Si, la pequeña nunnally es mi novia.

Takashi:- Amigo.- Al albino, se le dibujo una sonrisa arrogante en la cara, esperando un cumplido del otro chico.- Estas enfermo.

Rai:- ¿Qué?.- pregunto extrañado por la reacción de Komuro.

Takashi:- Es menor de edad, ¿Cuánto tiene? ¿15? Además es invalida, ¿Cómo puedes aprovecharte de ella?.- aquel castaño, dijo todo eso con una sonrisa. Ambos comenzaron a reírse.- A todo esto, ¿A dónde vamos?

Rai:- Aquí.- dijo mientras salían del vehículo.

Ahora se encontraban en la zona céntrica de Tokonosu, "Mini Tokyo" por ser algo bastante concurrido ya sea de día o de noche. Entraron a un edificio de Karaoke, caminaron hasta entrar a una de las habitaciones donde estaba el resto del grupo.

Allí, se podía ver a la peli azul de Sinon y a Rose cantando una canción.

Sinon/Rose (2)

T-e-e-n! T-i-t-a-n-s! Teen Titans! Let's go!  
T-e-e-n! T-i-t-a-n-s! Teen Titans! Let's go!

Rose

When there's trouble, you know who to call

Sinon

(Teen Titans!)  
From their tower, they can see it all

Rose

(Teen Titans!)  
When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back

Sinon  
'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol

Rose/Sinon  
Teen Titans, go!  
Teen Titans, go!

One, two, three, four, go!  
Teen Titans!

Al terminar, todos aplaudieron al dúo.

Rose:- Gracias, gracias.- Ella miro a Takashi.- Miren quien está aquí, nuestro nuevo miembro.

Takashi:- Yo nunca dije que me uniría.

Rose:- Mi beso de humo es la prueba de que te uniste, así que… deja de amargarte y disfruta.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Se perdieron MI gran canción.- dijo de manera arrogante el más joven del grupo.

\- NUESTRA gran canción.- dijo el joven de la coleta china.- Deja de ser tan arrogante Crow.

Crow:- Ya, no estés celoso, Ggio. Solo porque mi voz te opaco no debes molestarte.- Y entonces se desato una pelea cómica entre los dos.

\- Toma, Takashi.- dijo la joven peli roja.

Takashi:- Gracias, Elesis.- Al terminar de agradecer, el joven tomo el contenido del vaso.- ¿Pepsi?.- pregunto sorprendido.

Elesis:- Un pajarito me conto que eres fan de Pepsi.- menciono con una sonrisa.

Rose:- Oigan ustedes dos.- dijo golpeando a los conocidos como Ggio y Crow.- Ahora es turno de Elesis.

Elesis (3)

Plastic Lies mitsumeru dake de mitasareta  
Paper Heart ano koro niwa modorenai kara...

hitome anata ni aitakute koe ga kikitakute  
kakenuketa machikado de iki wo tometa  
tsuki ga terasu futari no kage fui ni kasanatte  
tachisukumu eien yori nagai isshun

itsumo anata no tonari de hashagu watashi ga ita yo ne  
hitotsu mata hitotsu kieru watashi dake no basho

Plastic Lies mitsumeru yori wa shiawase to  
Paper Heart jibun ni tsuita uso ga sawagu  
nasakenai hodo ni aishiteru  
yariba no nai jounetsu dake nokotta

kitto daremo ga okubyou na sugao kakusu tame  
muri ni warau koto bakari umaku nara ne  
toki ga tateba wasurerareru sonna nagusame mo  
munashii hodo honki datte kidzukenakatta

doko e nigetemo kurushii omoide bakari afurete  
mukuchi sugiru yasashisa ga ima wa tsumi ni naru

Plastic Night fensu-goshi no yozora ni mita  
Paper Moon tsumetai tsukiakari ni nageku  
uchiyoseru uneri yori kuraku  
yureru omoi dakishimete sakebu no

Still I Love You...

Todos volvieron a aplaudir, más que nada Takashi. Esa canción le traía hermosos recuerdos de cierta jovencita peli negra y tímida, la cual canto esa misma canción, una vez, en una de sus citas.

Takashi:- ¿Y yo? ¿Qué cantare?.- Rose le dio un micrófono.

Rose:- Prepárate…- El castaño la miro confundida.- Mira la pantalla, Komuro. Rai, reprodúcela.

Takashi (4)

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

El comenzó de forma torpe, hasta ahora. Su timidez desapareció, su valentía subió y se sintió con determinación.

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Takashi/Rose/Rai/Elesis/Sinon/Crow/Ggio

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Takashi

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now, wait till you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire, how about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I never get bored

Takashi/Rose/Rai/Elesis/Sinon/Crow/Ggio

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
All that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Rose:- Prepárense Ratas…

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars

Takashi

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas?  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go (go!)  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Takashi/Rose/Rai/Elesis/Sinon/Crow/Ggio

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

23:00

Los 7 salieron de aquel edificio, todos con una sonrisa. Takashi Komuro estaba más feliz que nunca, había conseguido amigos, gente como él.

Rai:- ¿Entraremos todos en el auto?.- pregunto el albino al ver la cantidad de personas de su grupo. La rubia sonrió.

Rose:- Takashi, sube primero a la parte de atrás, luego Elesis. Sinon tendrás que sentarte en la falda de Elesis, y tu Crow... iras sobre Ggio.- el más joven del grupo, intento protestar, sin resultado alguno.

Crow/Sinon:- Esto es tan vergonzoso.

Rose:- Ya déjense de payasadas. Es solo un rato y ya. ¿Apretado Takashi?

Takashi:- Me las arreglare.- dijo con una sonrisa.

El auto se puso en marcha.

Takashi:- Oye Elesis, tú no eres de por aquí, ¿cierto?.- pregunto el castaño.

Elesis:- No, soy de Grecia. Viví allí hasta mis 10 años, hasta que un incendio me quito a mis padres y mi hermano.

Takashi:- Lo siento por preguntar.- dijo con un poco de lastima.

Elesis:- No importa.- dijo con una sonrisa.- La vida sigue y no puedo ser una chiquilla que llora por sus padres toda mi vida.

Takashi:- Tienes razón.- menciono con una sonrisa, ya que ahora la comprendía un poco más.- ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí?

Elesis:- Pues, a mis 15 años seguía en el orfanato. Un día me canse de esa vida y decidí escaparme. Llegue aquí en un barco de carga. Por suerte, el capitán a bordo no me lanzo al mar.

Rose:- Después, le salve la vida y me conoció a mi.- Rose interrumpió de manera arrogante.

Elesis:- En pocas palabras, eso fue lo que paso.- menciono con una sonrisa nerviosa.

23:50

Takashi:- ¿El Bar del Olvido? ¿En serio?.- Él estaba sorprendido sobre el lugar de base.

Ggio:- ¿Lo conoces?

Takashi:- ¿Conocerlo? Prácticamente mis padres se conocieron aquí. Muchas veces vine aquí, porque mi madre trabajo por un tiempo.

La nostalgia afloro en el corazón del joven Takashi. Recordaba los fines de semana, cuando su madre trabajaba desde la tarde hasta la noche. Los cocineros, que siempre le daban un pedazo de pastel, Las mozas, que siempre estaban ahí para darle una mano, recordó buenos momentos. Lamentablemente, el bar cerró cuando el creció: ya la gente no iba a esos lugares a disfrutar de una bebida alcohólica junto con sus amigos; los problemas con los borrachos afectaron tanto que lo cerraron hace más de 5 años.

Crow:- Iré a darme una ducha.

Elesis:- Yo terminare algunas tareas.

Sinon:- Me voy a mi habitación.

Ggio:- Estaré en la terraza fumando

Rai:- Volveré al campus de Ashford.

Takashi:- ¿Vives en los dormitorios?

Rai:- No, en casa club. Además de funcionar como la base de operaciones del consejo estudiantil, sirve como hogar. Mañana volveré.- Luego de eso se despidió, entro al vehículo y se alejó.

Rose:- Entremos.

Desde afuera, parecía totalmente destruido, abandonado. Pero adentro era diferente. A pesar de que las ventanas estaban tapadas con madera, tanto las luces como los muebles en si estaban perfectos. La parte de las mesas, además de los asientos estaban como los recordaba.

Rose:- Ya sabes dónde queda el baño.- El joven asintió.- Las habitaciones están en el sótano. Nos costó bastante dividir y colocar las paredes allí. Si quieres salir a toma aire o a fumar, instalamos una escalera para subir a la terraza. Si necesitas algo más, pregúntale a Sinon o a Ggio. Lo más seguro es que Elesis termine sus tareas y se duerma.

Takashi:- ¿Qué harás ahora?

Rose:- Me volveré a mi casa, vivo con mi hermana mayor Shizuka.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Takashi:- ¿Marikawa? ¿Shizuka Marikawa?

Rose:- La misma. Ella trabaja en la Academia Fujimi. ¿La conoces?

Takashi:- Yo iba a esa academia, todos la conocían. Todos los hombres hablaban de ella y de cómo…

Komuro se cayó la boca, pues vio como Rose lo miraba con una mirada de muerte. Sentía una intención asesina más poderosa que la de Izaya o el mismo. Levanto las manos rápidamente en señal de… ¿cobardía o que no quería ser lastimado por la hermana menor de la enfermera?

Takashi:- Ellos hablaban, yo no.- dijo con un poco de miedo. La rubia suspiro.

Rose:- Tranquilo, esa Baka no se sabe defender. Si no soy yo, es su amiga policía.- Ella se subió a una moto deportiva.- Que te diviertas, T.K.- Rose se despidió, marchando a toda velocidad de allí.

Takashi:- Así que… ahora soy T.K.

Sinon:- Oye T.K., ven aquí.- la peli azul llamo desde la puerta de su habitación al castaño. Al entrar se encontró con distintos posters de bandas de rock, de esas que no les gustan a la mayoría de las chicas: Nirvana, Linkin Park, entre otras.

Takashi:- Así que te gusta Nirvana. Dime, ¿Qué disco- ¿Qué estás haciendo?.- pregunto estupefacto de cómo ella se desnudaba enfrente de él.

Sinon:- Desnudándome, Baka. Es hora de pagarme.

El castaño, vio como Sinon estaba sin ropas, como había venido al mundo. Era… hermosa para él. De repente, ella lo empujo a su cama.

Sinon:- ¿Qué haces idiota? Desnúdate rápido.

Takashi:- No… e-e-espera…- Él se estaba sonrojando por lo que sucedía.

Sinon:- Ya no eres virgen, no tienes novia ¿De qué tienes que preocuparte?.- Takashi se colocó arriba de ella

Takashi:- No quiero ser ese tipo de hombre.- dijo seriamente.

Sinon:- ¿Qué tipo de hombre? ¿Los gigolos? ¿Los mujeriegos?.- Aquel joven desvió la mirada un poco melancólico.- Puedes contármelo todo, no se lo contare a nadie más.- La mirada de la peli azul se ablando.

Takashi:- Kotonoha Katsura (5).- Esto confundió a Sinon.- Su nombre era Kotonoha. Cuando llegue a esa escuela, no tenía amigos. La vi desde lejos y pensé "Me acercare a hablar con ella". Termine haciendo que la mayoría de las chicas me odien.

Sinon:- ¿Porque?

Takashi:- Porque todas las chicas pensaban que ella seducía a los hombres y no era así. En fin, siempre estuve a su lado, y terminó enamorándose de un idiota. Al final, el termino teniendo sexo con otras chicas, sin terminar con Katsura. Lo único que sé es que dejo a dos chicas de allí embarazadas.

Sinon:- ¿Y… como se enamoraron?

Takashi:- Luego de que la intentaran violar, yo la defendí. Ese mismo día, hicimos el amor. Éramos dos fracasados, sin amigos, con el corazón roto. Me encerraron en la cárcel. Al parecer, ella no aguanto la presión y se volvió loca. La mandaron al Hospital psiquiatrico. Cuando paso toda la destrucción de Sakakino, ella desapareció. Aún sigo buscándola. A lo que me refiero es que… no quiero convertirme en ese tipo de hombres, los que solo ven a las mujeres como un objeto sexual, al que puedes dejar tu semilla y largarte. Yo no quiero convertirme en una mala persona.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un rato largo.

Sinon:- ¿La sigues amando?

Takashi:- Yo, no lo sé.- La peliazul se le acerco.

Sinon:- Tú no eres una mala persona.- El la miro a los ojos.- Tú decides en quien convertirte: no por tener sexo casual con protección te vas a convertir en alguien malo.

Takashi.- Lo siento. Te pagare de otra forma, lo juro.- Ella sonrió y volvió a estar arriba.

Sinon:- Esto es diferente.- Sinon termino de atar las manos del castaño a su cama.- Te desatare cuando te termine de colocar el preservativo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Xio Long, apodado "Ggio" (más que nada por su apariencia, que recordaba al personaje de Bleach, Ggio Vega) estaba fumando en la terraza del bar abandonado. Solo, como siempre. Le gusta fumar en soledad. No le gustaba tanto el andar en grupos, hasta que conoció a Rose. Ellos eran una excepción, ellos entendían lo que le sucedía. Todos a excepción de Takashi. Él tenía una familia que lo adoraba, un lugar donde dormir, una buena academia. Rose lo invito a formar parte de "Las Ratas" solo porque había estado preso. ¿Y qué tal si era de esos tipos que en realidad muy en el fondo son malos? A todos los del grupo le caían bien Komuro, hasta a Crow, el mismísimo Crow, alguien que odia a todo el mundo excepto a ellos, le cae bien Komuro.

Escucho como detrás de él, se abrió la "Escotilla", para ver al castaño.

Takashi:- ¿Puedo acompañarte?.- pregunto, pareciendo un pequeño niño ingenuo, como si el no supiera lo que le pasaba.

Ggio:- Solo si tienes fuego para prender mi próximo cigarro

Takashi:- Solo si no me cobras como Sinon.- dijo de manera cansada.

Ambos prendieron sus respectivos cigarros. Quedaron en silencio por un largo rato. Takashi ya intuía el porqué.

Takashi:- Yo… lo siento.

Ggio:- ¿Porque?.- El joven peli negro ni siquiera lo miro, su mirada quedo perdida en el horizonte oscuro de la noche.

Takashi:- Bueno, no te caigo bien y… tuve sexo con Sinon, aunque más que nada fue una violación. - dijo de manera triste.- Es tu chica y lo lamento mucho.

Ggio:- Ya cállate. Sinon no es mi chica. Me gusta, pero…

Takashi:- ¿Pero?

Ggio:- Me ignora por completo. Incluso le presta más atención a Rai. Al mismo Rai que tiene de novia a una… una…- el comenzó a titubear por no poder encontrar la palabra para describirla.

Takashi:- ¿Una loli de la cual se aprovecha por estar en silla de ruedas?.- Ellos se rieron por el comentario del castaño. Entonces, el silencio volvió a reinar entre ambos.

Ggio:- Escucha… ¿Por qué te consideras un perdedor?.- dijo sin titubeos. Takashi lo miro por unos segundos, hasta que clavo la mirada en aquel horizonte.- Tienes todo lo que nosotros envidiamos.

Takashi:- Mi padre y yo estamos enfrentados. Siempre me sentí inferior a uno de sus alumnos del dojo. El mismo que se fue con mi novia. Mis abuelos me odiaban, tanto paternos como maternos. La persona que amaba está en un Hospital psiquiátrico. Y nunca puede hacer nada por ser un cobarde. Sentirse inferior y ser un cobarde, una hermosa combinación.

Ggio:- ¿Solo eso?.- Xio Long miro al joven castaño, en parte enojado, en parte sintiendo lastima.

Takashi:- Si, solo eso.- el ambiente comenzó a tornarse tenso. El joven castaño se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la escotilla. Justo antes de abrirla, se detuvo.- Las personas sufren por distintos motivos: algunas por amor, otras por la pérdida de un ser amado, otras sufren por aquellos que los gobiernan y otras sufren por la mano que debían protegerlos. No creas que tu sufrimiento es mayor al de otros. Hasta mañana.- dijo al comenzar a bajar.

Ggio:- _Él tiene razón. Siempre la tuvo._-Pensó el joven Xio.

Takashi estaba por acomodarse para dormir detrás de la barra, le traía recuerdos de cuando jugaba al escondite allí, cuando fue interceptado por Elesis.

Elesis:- ¿Vas a dormir ahí?.- Ella estaba vestida con una camiseta, más grande que lo normal.

Takashi:- Sino, ¿A dónde dormiré?.- pregunto luego de bostezar.

Elesis:- Ven a mi cuarto. No soy como Sinon, así que tranquilo.- la última oración la dijo en voz baja.

Al entrar, se encontró con una habitación más femenina que la de la jovencita peli azul. El opto por dormir en el piso, para disgusto de la peli roja, que no le importaba deja que él duerma allí y ella en el piso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Luego de asearse y cepillar sus dientes a la mañana, el castaño se preparó para volver a su hogar, luego de una noche bastante movida.

Takashi:- Dios… ¿Qué te sucedió? (6).- pregunto sorprendido de ver al joven Xio Long con el rostro lastimado, siendo auxiliado por Sinon.

Ggio:- Nada. Solo una noche más en la familia Long. Culpa mía por volver.- menciono con indiferencia.

Sinon:- ¿Tu padre de nuevo?

Takashi:- ¿De nuevo? ¿Te refieres a que ya había pasado antes?.- El castaño estaba shockeado de lo que escuchaba.

Ggio:- Una vez, leí en un libro que los padres golpeadores son la versión humana de la gripe. Si te juntas con ellos, te enfermaras.

Sinon:- ¿Por qué volviste?

Ggio:- Por mi hermano pequeño. Él me dijo que unas personas raras comenzaron a ir allí. Cree que eran de una secta o algo así. Mi padre siempre fue así. Lo recuerdo toda mi vida como el hijo de perra que golpeaba a mi madre. Por su culpa, ella perdió un embarazo.- menciono aquel joven, mostrando indiferencia, pero podía sentirse que cada vez que lo mencionaba, lo decía con veneno.- Es lo mejor, ¿cierto chicos?.- En su rostro se le dibujo una sonrisa sarcástica.- Se enoja, yo me enojo, me empuja, me contengo, y me comienza a golpear. "¡¿Te atreves a darme la espalda, chiquillo estúpido?! Quejas, quejas y siempre quejas sobre ti en esa escuela de mierda. ¡Siempre haciéndote el malote!"

Takashi no sabía que decir. No podía decir "Lo Siento" porque no lo sentía. El nunca entendería el dolor de otras personas. Él tuvo a un padre y una madre normales. Sinon estaba llorando en silencio. Ella sabía lo que era tener una familia así.

Ggio:- Mi madre intento detenerlo, "¡Detente! ¡Lo vas a matar!", mi hermano menor lo mordió en su brazo. Lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo hizo sangrar. Me enoje, estaba por golpearlo, pero… no pude.- El comenzó a llorar.- A pesar de todo lo que hizo no pude. No le levante la mano.

Takashi:- Gracias a eso, estas aquí. Solo eres un chico que aun quiere a su padre.- el castaño esbozo una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

Ggio:- No no no. No es por eso. Mi hermano es un niño. Él es amable, bondadoso, e inteligente.- El dejo de llorar, solo para enfurecerse más y más. Si aquel hombre aparecía allí, Ggio era capaz de matarlo.- Si no hago algo… mi madre y mi hermano… ellos morirán.

Takashi:- ¿Qué podemos hacer?.- El joven Xio Long lo miro con indiferencia.

Ggio:- Él tiene un boleto de ida y vuelta a Estados unidos, más específicamente, Las Vegas.

Takashi:- ¿Las Vegas? ¿Qué estas planeando?

Ggio:- Mataremos a mi padre en suelo americano.

CONTINUARA…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ufff…

Aunque ustedes no lo crean, todo esto, son casi 12 páginas. Más que nada este capítulo es para aprender más sobre los jóvenes que acompañaran a Takashi en sus… ¿desventuras? Ya conocemos bastante el pasado de Ggio, El de Elesis no tanto pues quiero explorar más adelante (por la simple razón de que no sé qué escribirle), y el de Rai es más que nada el mismo que en el juego de Code Geass Lelouch Of The Rebellion Lost Colors. Tanto Rose, como Sinon y Crow serán tocados más adelante.

¿Vieron la mención de la enfermera Shizuka? Más adelante, presentare a los demás personajes del elenco original de Highschool Of The Dead. Primero quiero presentar a los principales/protagonistas.

Referencias:

(1): Referencia sobre "El bombardeo de plaza de mayo", un hecho que sucedió en mi país, Argentina de los años 50.

(2): Ami y Yumi Teen Titans

(3): Plastic Lies, el opening de la novela visual de School Days

(4): All Star de Smash Mouth

(5): La misma Kotonoha Katsura de School Days. Sera mostrada como fue mostrada en el anime, pero con un cambio importante.

(6): Capítulo 4 "Mirror People" de la serie Deadly Class

Las cosas se están poniendo salvajes para "Las Ratas". Ahora, para los que leyeron el comic o vieron la serie de Deadly Class, ya saben lo que sucederá. Por supuesto, ese tema lo retomare más adelante, casi al final.

Nos vemos en el capítulo 2.5… o el 3

…

…

…

Hey tú, no te vayas sin dejar un review!


	3. 3) Amigos de Sangre

Todo lo presentado aquí no es de mi autoría, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Highschool Days

Arco "Academia"

Capítulo 3

Amigos de Sangre

Lunes 16:00

Luego de clases, Takashi fue llamado por Milly Ashford, presidenta del consejo estudiantil. La razón era sencilla: el festival de la academia Ashford estaba cerca. El consejo necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, ya que dos de sus miembros, estaban ocupados en otra cosa.

Takashi:- Lo siento, pero de nuevo, no quiero unirme al consejo o a algún club.- dijo el castaño de gafas.

Milly:- ¡Por favor! Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para el festival.- La rubia estaba rogándole al joven. A Komuro no le estaba gustando nada de esto: ya iban 5 veces desde que la primera vez que lo llamaron.- Entiendo que no quieras destacar en la academia, pero te necesitamos para unas tareas importantes.

Takashi:- ¡Esta bien! Solo… solo dime que tengo que hacer y lo hare.- Él ya estaba bastante molesto.

Milly:- Veras, tanto Suzaku y Kallen, están bastantes ocupados con sus asuntos. Por eso, han dejado el consejo. Te necesito a ti, aquí, para que ocupes el lugar de Suzaku.

Takashi:- Bien. Lo hare. Me uniré al consejo.- dijo con una expresión de cansancio.- Y ¿Cuál es la otra tarea?

Milly:- Bueno… necesito a alguien que ocupe el lugar del presidente del comité interdisciplinario.- Él estaba por protestar, pero fue interrumpido por la Rubia.- Temporalmente. Será durante el festival. No quiero que se arruine por un par de idiotas.

Takashi:- SOLO durante el festival, ¿de acuerdo? Y llamare a cualquier persona para que me dé una mano, ¿está bien?

Milly:- ¡Perfecto! Ahora solo debemos esperar a nuestra nueva compañera.- Al instante de terminar esas palabras, la puerta se abrió para dar paso a una jovencita pequeña (de altura), con cabellos negros y ojos rojos. Llevaba el uniforme rosado de la academia, además de una cinta para el cabello de color rojo.

\- ¿Qué necesita?.- pregunto la jovencita, la cual se le hacía conocida de algún lado, sin recordarla.

Milly:- Entra. Setsuna, te presento a Takashi Komuro. Takashi ella es Setsuna Kiyoura.

Setsuna:- Un gusto.- dijo de manera seria.

Takashi:- Mucho gusto.

De repente, la puerta de la sala se abrió, para dar paso al joven peli azul Rivalz, con un rostro muy preocupado.

Rivalz:- ¡TAICHOU! ¡Es urgente!

Milly:- ¿Por qué tan preocupado?

Rivalz:- ¡Es el almacén! ¡Está inundado de agua! ¡Rápido, venga!

Milly:- ¡Ustedes, quédense aquí, luego les explicare sus funciones!.- Al terminar de decir esas, ella salió corriendo junto a Rivalz, dejando a Takashi y Setsuna solos.

El joven Komuro recordó a Setsuna Kiyoura de su tiempo en la escuela de Sakakino: era la mejor amiga de Sekai Saionji. Era parte del consejo estudiantil de allí también. Además de ser una de las muchas chicas Itou (nombre dado en honor a Makoto Itou), las cuales estuvieron con él, ya sea sentimental como sexualmente. Además, la recordaba como una de las culpables de que Kotonoha (en ese tiempo, su novia), se haya quebrado emocionalmente. Estaba sorprendido de que estuviera aquí. Lo único que faltaba es que estuviera Makoto y juraba por su vida que se ataría una cuerda a su cuello para suicidarse.

Takashi:- Entonces…- La mirada casi sin emociones de la jovencita se clavó en él.- ¿Tu eres Kiyoura? ¿La Setsuna Kiyoura de la escuela de Sakakino?.- Esto la tomó por sorpresa. Estaba seguro de ninguna persona que la recordara, no estaría allí, en una prestigiosa academia como esa. La mayoría o estarían muertos o irían a escuelas que pudieran pagar sus padres o, como en el caso de su amiga HIkari Kuroda, estarían trabajando con sus padres.

Setsuna:-H-hai (1)

Takashi:- Es raro verte aquí.- dijo sin titubear.

Setsuna:- Disculpa, pero ¿Quién eres?.- pregunto sin rodeos intentando recordar quien era.

Takashi:- Soy Takashi, el mismo al que le enseñaste la escuela junto con Saionji Sekai y el mismo que era novio de Katsura.- Entonces, ella lo recordó. Además, de recordar los diversos incidentes sobre él, como el que haya roto su escritorio de una patada en un día de furia.

Setsuna:- Ahora te recuerdo.- dijo sorprendida. Tambien había escuchado rumores sobre que estuvo en la cárcel.

Takashi:- Yo te recuerdo muy bien.- menciono con una voz que parecía esconder un gran enojo.- Fuiste una de las muchas chicas Itou.- Ella abrió sus ojos, asustada y sorprendida.- Además fuiste una de las grandes culpables de la depresión de Kotonoha.

Setsuna:- Yo…- Ella no podía esconder el miedo que sentía, ¿acaso se vengaría por Katsura?

Takashi:- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Besaste a Itou en frente de ella y tuviste sexo con él. Kotonoha nunca te ha hecho daño, aun así...- Él se mostraba tranquilo, pero apretaba su mano muy fuerte. Ella estaba estupefacta.

Setsuna:- ¿Cómo lo…

Takashi:- ¿se? Cuando te besaste con Makoto, yo estaba de lejos viéndolos. Lo del sexo, lo dijeron todas las chicas. Tengo entendido que te grabaron.

Ella bajo la mirada al suelo. Estaba segura que su vida aquí se le haría un infierno. El fantasma de la desaparecida Kotonoha seguía arruinando su vida. De repente, sintió unas manos en los hombros, al alzar la mirada vio al castaño más tranquilo.

Takashi:- Siéntate. Hablemos un poco.- Ella siguió la orden de aquel joven.- Dime, ¿Cuándo llegaste a la ciudad de tu viaje a Paris?

Setsuna:- H-hace unos meses.- menciono titubeante.- Me entere por las noticias lo de la ciudad de Sakakino.

Takashi:- Fue una desgracia. Mucha gente murió ¿Tu madre?

Setsuna:- E-e-ella se salvó, al igual que Sekai y su madre.- Estaba nerviosa, ese joven parecía haber cambiado de actitud de un rato al otro.

Takashi:- ¡¿Youko-san se salvó?! Tengo que irla a visitar un día de estos.

Setsuna:- ¿De dónde…

Takashi:- Trabaje con ella en Radish.- menciono interrumpiéndola.- Una buena mujer, si señor.- En el rostro del castaño se le dibujo una sonrisa.- ¿Y Sekai?

Setsuna:- Ella… dejo la escuela. Está cuidando a su hijo pequeño.

Takashi:- ¿Sigue… sigue siendo tu amiga?.- Ella sabía porque se lo preguntaba, todos los estudiantes de Sakakino lo sabían: Setsuna había tenido sexo con Makoto y lo habían grabado. Luego de eso, Sekai rompió lazos con la pelinegra (2).

Ahora, estaba llorando. Solo por su propio egoísmo había perdido a la hermana que nunca tuvo. Le encantaría volver atrás en el tiempo y arreglar lo ocurrido.

Takashi:- Toma.- Takashi le presto un pañuelo a la joven para que se secara las lágrimas.

Setsuna:- T-tu… ¿Vas a… vas a contar todo esto?.- Pregunto, con temor.

Takashi:- ¿Y arruinarte tu vida?.- El negó con la cabeza.- Jamás, haría algo así.

Setsuna:- Entonces… me pedirás algún favor…

Takashi:- ¡No! No te voy hacer mi esclava, no voy a correr el rumor sobre eso, no voy hacer nada con esa información. Solamente te quiero pedir algo.- Ella ya lo vio venir: usaría ese secreto para tener un par de encuentros casuales que terminarían en sexo.- Quiero preguntarte… ¿Te sigue gustando Itou?.- Setsuna lo miro sorprendida por la pregunta, desvió su mirada, avergonzada, ¿amaba a Makoto? No lo sabía. Había pasado un largo tiempo sin verlo, no sabía si había cambiado, si estaba en una relación o si había muerto. Eso, más al hecho de que Sekai y, supuestamente, Otome, habían tenido hijos de él.

Setsuna:- No lo sé.

Esa respuesta corta y concisa, conformo al joven. Luego, comenzaron a hablar sobre las clases, el sistema educativo de Ashford, sobre la señorita Youko y su nueva cafetería "Radish". Ella seguí sin comprender ese cambio de actitud repentino.

A los minutos, llego Milly junto con los demás miembros del consejo estudiantil para darle la bienvenida a Takashi y Setsuna, además de darle la despedida a Suzaku y Kallen.

Allí, ambos conocieron a sus futuros compañeros: Rai (ya conocido para Takashi), Shirley Fenette (una hermosa jovencita de cabellos anaranjados y ojos verdes olivas), Rivalz Cardemone (cabellos azules y ojos grises), Nina Einstein (cabellos verde oscuro y ojos color indigo), Suzaku Kururugi (cabello castaño y ojos verdes), Kallen Stadfeld (cabellos rojos y oji azul), y al vicepresidente Lelouch Lamperouge (cabellos negros y ojos violetas). Además de conocer al miembro honorario, Nunnally Lamperouge, hermana menor de Lelouch (cabellos castaño claro y ojos violetas claros).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

EE UU, Desierto de Nevada, Viernes 22:30

Las carreteras nocturnas del desierto de nevada eran silenciosos, las noches frías. La radio reproducía la canción "Snow (Hey Oh)" de la banda estadounidense "Red Hot Chili Peppers". El grupo de Takashi y Rose (exceptuando Crow) habían logrado viajar desde el aeropuerto de Tokonosu, con identidades falsas y disfraces para pasar desapercibidos. En la parte trasera del coche dado por Rose, Ggio, Elesis con Sinon en su falda (para desgracia de la peliazul) y Rai se encontraban dormidos. Solo la rubia mencionada anteriormente y Takashi Komuro estaban despiertos. Este último miraba por la ventana, curioso por una tierra que nunca había visto y, tal vez, nunca volverá a ver después de lo que sucederá.

Rose:- ¿En serio se habrán creído la mentira de que íbamos de campamentos?.- pregunto escéptica sobre el hecho.

Takashi:- Eso ya no importa.- dijo con indiferencia.- Crow no pudo venir porque es menor de edad, ¿cierto?

Rose:- Sí. Sus padres adoptivos no lo dejaron. Unos buenos padres. Los conozco, aunque lo malcriaron.

Takashi:- Porque es huérfano y paso sus primeros diez años en un orfanato, viendo como la mayoría de sus amigos se iban a tener una vida feliz junto con padres bondadosos. No hace falta que me expliques, me lo dijo Ggio.- menciono, mientras señalaba a sus amigos de atrás. El mencionado se encontraba durmiendo en el hombro de Elesis. La rubia los vio, esbozando una sonrisa de verdad, cosa que noto el castaño.- Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu historia?

Rose:- ¿De que estas hablando?.- pregunto, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Takashi:- Me refiero a… si quieres, puedes contarme el por qué te consideras una Rata.- ella lo miro melancólicamente.- Es que… yo conté la mía, Elesis la suya, Ggio igual, La de Crow también. Y si vamos a ser un equipo, creo que deberíamos conocernos mejor.

Luego de unos minutos de espera, el castaño se rindió esperando que su líder le contara su historia. Rose suspiro.

Rose:- Cuando era pequeña, mi única familia era Shizuka. Ella hacía de mama y papa. Solo nosotras solas. Mis padres nunca estaban en casa, por el trabajo creo. Fue muy difícil. Rika Minami era nuestra vecina, siempre nos daba una mano. Un día, mis padres volvieron con un extraño tipo, parecía sacado de una secta. Y de un día a otro, se volvieron...Locos, por así decirlo. Mi hermana me dijo una noche que escapáramos, pero no le hice caso. Me quede, pensando que alguna solución habría con mis padres.

Takashi:- ¿Cambiaste algo?.- La rubia rio un poco.

Rose:- No. Nada. Mi casa se llenó de locos sectarios. Todas las noches, escuchaba como ocurrían orgias en mi casa. Lo peor ocurrió unos días después, el líder me dijo que debía "bendecirme con su semilla".- El castaño ya sabía lo que ocurriría.- Me intento violar, pero me defendí. Un simple corte.- Ella hizo un semicírculo en el aire.- La sangre comenzó a brotar. Todos los de allí, intentaron matarme, incluso mis padres. Corrí por toda la casa, hasta llegar a la habitación de mi hermana. Pude escapar por la ventana, aunque me caí de la terraza. Lo último que recuerdo es a un tipo de traje peli rojo. Al despertar, estoy en el hospital, y mi hermana me abraza.

Takashi:- Fue difícil, ¿no?.- Dijo mientras encendía un cigarro.

Rose:- Si, fueron muchos meses en el psiquiatra.- Takashi mantuvo su encendedor prendido, acercándolo a la boca de la rubia para que encendiese el suyo.- Además de muchos antidepresivos. Desde ese día, entendí que el mundo, lastimosamente, se rige por la ley de la jungla: el fuerte vive, el débil muere. Nosotros somos fuertes, por eso vivimos.

Takashi:- ¿Eso quiere decir que abandonarías a alguien débil, por ejemplo, a Nunnally, la hermana de lelouch?

Rose:- Sé que es egoísta. Pero si te vives preocupando por la gente, entonces morirás. Es triste, pero cierto.

El ambiente cayó en un silencio incomodo, hasta que…

Takashi:- Yo lo intentaría.- Rose lo miro incrédulo.- Si muero salvando a alguien, y más si es a alguien a quien quiero con todo mi corazón, entonces moriría feliz.

Rose:- _Es un idiota con complejo de héroe_.- Ella sonrió un poco, sabía que podía confiar en él.- Bien, es hora de cambiar de conductor.- Deteniendo el auto, decidió encender las luces del interior.

Sinon:- ¿Qué…- la peli azul bostezo.- sucede?

Rose:- Cambio de conductor. Despierten a Rai.

Ggio:- Oye Takashi, cambiemos de lugar.- menciono mientras se estiraba fuera del auto.

Takashi:- ¿Y perderme mi primer avistamiento OVNI en mi vida o la entrada a Las Vegas? No gracias.- Ggio frunció el ceño, enojado. Takashi salió del vehículo también.

Ggio:- Maldito bastardo.

Rose:- ¡BIEN! Vuelvan al auto. Todavía queda mucho camino por recorrer.- dijo de manera autoritaria. Los demás no respondieron.

Sinon:- Han sido más de 5 horas con el trasero pegado al asiento. Rose, déjanos estirar las piernas.

Elesis:- Sinon tiene razón. Además, Rai recién se despierta.

Rai:- Déjame tomar unas tazas de café y estaremos en camino nuevamente.- Rose suspiro.

Rose:- Esta bien, 15 minutos.

El grupo se dividió: La rubia y Rai revisaban el auto para ver que todo marchara bien.

Rose:- No quiero que el motor explote en medio de la nada.

Takashi y Elesis estaban sentados sobre el vehículo mientras observaban a la nada.

Takashi:- Es como si estuviéramos solos, nosotros 6 en el mundo, tratando de sobrevivir.- La peliroja le golpeo el hombro.

Elesis:- Deja de ser tan negativo y mira sobre tu cabeza, es hermoso.- El hizo caso, observando el tumulto de estrellas que llenaban el cielo oscuro. Quedándose sorprendido por esa imagen bella.

Ggio y Sinon estaban un poco apartados del grupo, hablando sobre sus cosas.

Rose:- Bien, es hora de marchar.- El grupo entro al vehículo, pero ahora con Rai como piloto. Rose cayo dormida a los pocos minutos. Elesis pudo detectar un cambio emocional entre Ggio y Sinon. Ambos estaban un poco aislados, se daban unas cuantas miradas de vez en cuando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

05:45

Tanto Takashi como Rai estaban atentos al camino, hace más de 3 horas que no veían un cartel que diga la distancia hasta Las Vegas.

Takashi:- ¡MIREN! ¡UN OVNI VIENE HACIA NOSOTROS!.- Los 4 chicos que dormían en los asientos traseros se despertaron al instante para ver hacia el frente, encontrándose con una luz a lo lejos.- Los engañe, era una broma.- Los dos jóvenes de adelante se morían de la risa por la broma, no podían contenerse.

El cuarteto se quejó, lanzando algo de basura que tenían allí atrás hasta que… los 6 palidecieron.

Estaban enfrente de un cartel: "Bienvenido a Las Vegas"

Takashi/Rai/Rose/Sinon/Elesis/Ggio:- ¡LLEGAMOS A LAS VEGAS!

MUSICA DE FONDO: Viva Las Vegas by Elvis Presley

Luego de estacionar en The Venetians Hotel (3) y dormir algo, el grupo decidió (más que nada por la excitación de estar en la ciudad del pecado) disfrutar un poco su estancia.

\- Comenzaron una pequeña guerra de almohadas, mientras saltaban sobre las camas.

\- Luego de un baño, tomaron un desayuno con todo lo que había, gracias a que Rose tenía mucho dinero escondido en una maleta (ninguno pregunto de donde lo saco).

\- Al terminar de desayunar, Takashi y Rose fueron a probar suerte en los distintos casinos más cercano. Habían apostado y perdido en casi todos. Hasta que en una mesa de dados, el castaño le pidió suerte a la rubia. Ella soplo los dados, bendiciéndolos con el poder de todos los dioses juntos. El joven gano más de 1.000.000, los cuales repartió equitativamente con su compañera.

\- Takashi junto a Ggio y Rai, fueron a algunas de las atracciones que había por allí.

\- Sinon, Elesis y la recién llegada Rose, fueron hacia el Spa.

\- Rai fue hacia una joyería, intentando comprarle algo a Nunnally. Termino saliendo decepcionado por no encontrar algo que pueda comprar con su dinero.

\- Ggio fue al casino, perdiendo unos cientos de dólares en las máquinas tragaperras.

\- Takashi fue directo a un salón de ropa, para comprar algo formal. Logro comprarse solo un traje formal.

\- Los 6 se dirigieron a la piscina, a disfrutar de unos cocteles y de los rayos del sol.

\- Se tomaron varias fotos, solo para presumir a algunos amigos (y a Crow por supuesto) sobre ese viaje que hicieron.

FIN MUSICA DE FONDO

16:45

El sexteto llego a su habitación, felices sobre lo que habían hecho. Estos recuerdos lo apreciarían incluso de viejos. Decidieron descansar y hablar de su objetivo principal: el padre de Ggio.

Ggio:- ¿Qué haremos?.- pregunto seriamente.

Rose:- Seguir con el plan. Según Izaya, tu padre llegara aquí, después de las 22:00. Se hospedara en la habitación de al lado. ¿Alguna objeción?.- pregunto la rubia.- Ahí que darle las gracias a Izaya por las identidades falsa, y por facilitarles los datos.

El plan era sencillo:

Mientras, Rose, Takashi y Ggio confrontaban al padre de este último para convencerlo de no hacer lo que haria, Sinon se posicionaría en el edificio enfrente de aquella habitación, por si las cosas salían de control. Rai y Elesis, estarían en un camión, detrás del edificio para facilitarles el tomar el cadáver y enterrarlo.

Takashi:- A todo esto, ¿Cómo es que tu padre viene a Las Vegas?.- pregunto el castaño desde una de las camas.

Ggio:- Le escuche decir que el vendría de vacaciones aquí una semana. Sus amigos del departamento de policías le regalaron un viaje aquí.

Elesis:- ¿Tienes una grabación de él diciendo que los iba a matar?.- El joven asintió.- Entonces ¿Por qué no lo denuncias?

Sinon:- Aunque lo denuncie, es su palabra contra la de un "policía honrado". Bien, es hora de descansar unas cuantas horas.- menciono, mientras se tiraba a su cama.

Rose:- No. Tenemos que plantear el plan, armar un plan B o C, encargarnos de las cámaras…- ella fue interrumpida por Elesis, la agarro y la tiro a la cama donde estaba el castaño. Este último logro apartarse unos centímetros solo para ser atacado por una almohada. Rai también se unió al ataque, siendo otra guerra de almohadas. Ggio se unió para el bando de Elesis, al igual que Sinon.

Rose:- Traidores…- dijo mientras era golpeada por miles de esas cosas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lo último que recodaba Takashi, era haberse quedado dormido en la misma cama que Elesis. Por suerte, despertó con toda su ropa puesta. Nada de sexo, algo que debía agradecer. No encontró a ninguno de sus amigos allí, solo una carta de ellos: "Estaremos en el restaurante. Ya preparamos todo". ¿Preparar todo? Miro su reloj, eran las 21:30. Esos cocteles de temprano le habían hecho algo.

(4) De repente, escucho un golpe fuerte en la pared de la habitación continua. Recordó por qué habían ido allí. Al entrar, se encontró con Ggio sobre la espalda de un hombre fornido, intentando ahorcarlo.

El entro, ayudando a su amigo. Solo para ser golpeado. El padre choco con todo su cuerpo contra la pared. El peli negro se soltó, solo para ser golpeado por el policía de su padre.

\- ¡Hijo de perra! ¡Te tendría que haber tirado cuando naciste!

Ggio:- Los ibas… los ibas…

\- ¡A MATAR!.-El tipo freno el ataque.- Esa puta sin valor y a ti los iba a matar. ¿Sabes porque? ¡Por tu hermano, basura inmunda!

Ggio:- ¿Q-q…que?

\- Tu estúpido abuelo le dejo bastante dinero antes de morir al mocoso. Sin tu madre y sin ti, podre manejar a Yuuichi como quiera y tener todo lo que quiera de ese dinero.

Luego de eso, Ggio quedo inconsciente por los golpes. Dejo caer una lágrima porque sabía que aquellos a los que amaba morirían sin que él pueda hacer algo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Takashi:- Vamos, despierta maldito idiota.- dijo el castaño, hasta que le lanzo un poco de agua. Él se despertó agitadamente. Se levantó para buscar a su procreador, viendo su cada ver a unos metros, con un charco de sangre debajo de él, además de varios golpes en la cara.- Lo golpee y se cayó. Creo que golpeo su cabeza con la mesa.

Ggio comenzó a llorar. Se agarró de la cabeza mientras gritaba.

Ggio:- ¿Por qué? ¡¿PORQUE NO PUDISTE SER UN PADRE COMO TODOS LOS DEMÁS?! ¡DÍMELO, HIJO DE PERRA!.- reclamo al hombre, el cual no contestaría nunca más.

Takashi:- Hey, tenemos que encargarnos del cuerpo.- El otro joven seguía llorando sobre el cadáver de su padre.- ¡Vamos!

De repente, alguien se detuvo en la puerta. Takashi, comenzó a temblar, lo descubrirían e iría de nuevo a la cárcel, aunque esta vez… sería diferente. Sería el y uno de sus mejores amigos, en territorio desconocido ¿Cómo le explicaría a sus padres que mato a una persona, en otros continente, en otro país?

\- Eso no es bueno, Takashi.- El alzo la vista, para encontrarse con la persona del umbral de la puerta. Vestía un traje negro, con una camisa azul debajo, junto a un collar dorado. En su mano derecha, llevaba un bastón. En su ojo derecho se encontraba cerrado, con una cicatriz en línea vertical. Su cabello era castaño rojizo, con un par de gafas cuadradas.- Pensé que habíamos dejado atrás esa faceta tuya.- dijo con una sonrisa el hombre.

Takashi:- ¡Akibayashi-san!(5).- Él se alegró un poco.- Miro a Ggio, para verlo sorprendido por la persona en el umbral.- Es un amigo mío.

Akibayashi:- Sera mejor que nos ocupemos de esto rápido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

23:45

Los 6 se encontraban en su habitación del hotel. Takashi, Ggio y Akibayashi, se encargaron de esconder el cuerpo. Luego, volvieron a la habitación del Venetians para encontrarse con sus compañeros preocupados (Sinon se lanzó a los brazos del joven Ggio).

Akibayashi:- Así que… eso es lo que pasó.- El miraba seriamente a los 6: no llegaban a los 20 años, cursaban los últimos años de la preparatoria y habían hecho un plan complejo para matar a un policía corrupto ellos solos.

Takashi:- Sí. Eso es todo.- dijo de manera que parecía un hijo que estaba siendo regañado por su padre.- Tengo la grabación donde el confiesa que mataría a Xio "Ggio" Long y a su madre, para quedarse con la custodia de su hijo menor y arrebatarle su fortuna.- Aquel hombre simplemente sonrió al escuchar eso.

Akibayashi:- Esta bien, escúchenme: dormirán algunas horas, sacaran sus pasajes cuando despierten, y volverán a Tokonosu. Sin peros. Cuando la policía se dé cuenta de la desaparición de este tipo, buscaran testigos. Podrían atraparlos. Lo mejor es que vuelvan por donde vinieron.

Sinon:- ¿Y las cámaras?

Akibayashi:- Ahora mismo me encargare de ellas, pero ustedes descansen. Tengo asuntos que atender, además de las cámaras.- Él se estaba por ir, cuando vio que fue detenido por los jóvenes.

Takashi:- ¡Muchas gracias!.- dijo el castaño mientras hacia una reverencia.

Rose/Ggio/Elesis/Rai/Sinon:- ¡Muchas gracias por todo!.- dijeron al unísono los 4.

Akibayashi solo sonrió, no le gustaba ver a esos chicos en la cárcel, los jóvenes eran su debilidad. El solo se limitó a acariciar la cabeza de Komuro como si de su propio hijo se tratase.

Los seis decidieron descansar un rato.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A Akibayashi le parecía raro, en aquel momento, ninguna de las cámaras grabo algo. Como si estuvieran rotas. Tal vez, aquella niña rubia que rescato hace unos años y que, sorpresivamente, estaba con Takashi se había encargado de ellas. Aunque algo le daba mala espina: el guardia encargado de ese lugar, estaba amarrado en otra habitación.

Se ocuparía de eso otro día. Salió de allí y se dirigió, cojeando a otro casino. Uno llamado "Los Cuatro Dragones"(6). Al entrar, fue recibido con un compañero del grupo Awakusu-Kai, el cual lo llevo a otra sala. Akibayashi, entro silenciosamente para escuchar lo que el anciano chino tenía que decir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un joven encapuchado miraba desde lo lejos como "Las Ratas" se iban de la legendaria ciudad del pecado. Aquella persona, comenzó a reírse paranoica al verlos.

En el coche, Rai y Rose iban delante, con la rubia conduciendo. Elesis (para la desgracia de cierto castaño), estaba sobre la falda de Takashi, el cual estaba avergonzado. Nadie dijo nada, durante el viaje hacia el aeropuerto donde llegaron.

Ggio, estaba roto. ¿Miedo? Si. La primera vez en años. Una mano lo tomo y lo empujó hacia el hombro de la peliazul. Al principio, estaba por reaccionar, quejándose por sus amigos. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que esa mano, era la de Sinon. Hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto, él durmió sobre ella.

Nadie dijo nada en el avión, solo querían llegar a sus casas. Porque como todo joven, dos de ellos pensaron que era una pesadilla y que despertarían en una dura realidad. Sin ningún otro a su lado, con sus cargas y sus tristezas. Solo ellos solos.

La verdad era otra: cada uno tenía al otro en el grupo. Sin importar que o quien, soportarían todo junto…

Incluso morirían juntos.

CONTINUARA…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¡VAMOS CAPITULO 3!

A diferencia del capítulo anterior, no disfrute el hacerlo tanto como los otros. Aun así, hice mi mejor esfuerzo y aquí esta… recién horneado.

Empecemos con las referencias:

(1): Hai es una expresión usada para dar a entender que estas escuchando al otro. Sería la versión oriental del ¿Si?.

(2): En mi versión de School Days, que contara con la participación de Takashi, al enterarse de que Setsuna se acostó con Makoto (porque alguien los grabo), Sekai romperá lazos con su amiga. Todo esto, en mi versión de SD.

(3): The Ventians Hotel es un hotel real de Las Vegas.

(4): Escenas del capítulo 5 de Deadly Class.

(5): Akibayashi del anime Durarara!

(6): El casino The Four Dragons del Grand Theft Auto San Andreas.

Ya que terminamos con este arco y con este capítulo, es hora de explicar a los personajes de este fanfic:

"Las Ratas"

Takashi Komuro: El prota de HOTD. Es un chico que quiere una vida tranquila y pacífica, pero si ve algún acto malvado, no dudara en meterse, aunque… no sabe cómo defenderse. Es puritano en temas sobre el sexo (lo hice para que se diferencia un poco del takashi de otro fanfics) e intenta no sobre salir en todo. Es un buen tipo, pero su seriedad y sus acciones lo muestran como si fuera un anti héroe. Como pensó Rose más arriba, tiene complejo de héroe, o sea, quiere ayudar a todo y todos. Su relación con los otros personajes de HOTD y School Days es clave en su desarrollo como personaje. Es un poco bipolar con ciertos temas. Más adelante revelare un secreto de él que explicara su complejo de héroe.

Rose: Basada en Rose Testarosa de Elsword. La líder del grupo, es la típica chica mala que… bueno, lidera al equipo. Las acciones de su pasado la marcaron profundamente. Su ideología del fuerte vive el débil muere fue algo que la impulso a ser quien es. Quiere mucho a su hermana mayor (Shizuka), pero le disgusta su forma de ser (frágil y a pesar de ser un adulto, muy infantil). Le agrada que Takashi. Ex-miembro del club de arquería. Es mandona, pero actúa como la madre de todos en el equipo.

Rai: Basado en el juego de Code Geass Lost Colors, es un joven sin memoria que intenta disfrutar de pasarla con amigos y de su novia Nunnally. Se muestra muy sincero y es un buen amigo. Es esa clase de amigos que, aunque no matara por ti, te salvara y sacrificaría su vida por ti. Le gusta molestar a Lelouch, llamándolo "Aniki". Le agrada Takashi, y ambos mantienen una buena amistad con Ggio.

Elesis: Basado en Elesis de Elsword. Es una jovencita, un poco tímida, pero muy servicial y considerada. No se deja engañar por nadie y es muy amistosa. Aunque es un poco agresiva cuando la situación lo requiere. Miembro del club de Kendo. Es casi como la hermana mayor cariñosa de todos. No dudara en ayudar a los demás. Le agrada Takashi y le recuerda mucho a su hermano.

Ggio: Basado en el personaje de Ggio Vega. Xio Long, es un joven tranquilo, sereno pero sin mucho por lo que sonreír. Se la pasa, con un rostro de indiferencia. Le tiene respeto a Rose. Es uno de los mejores amigos de Takashi, con el cual comparte gustos en común. Le gusta Sinon y quiero mucho a su madre y su hermano menor Yuuichi. A la vez, odia con todo su corazón a su padre.

Sinon: Basada en Sinon Asada. Chica tranquila, indiferente con la mayoría de las cosas, pero amistosa. Su pasado no será revelado hasta más adelante. Es un poco más madura que los demás. Luego de los sucesos en las vegas, comenzara una relación de enamorados con Ggio. Solía ser miembro del club de arquería, pero salió porque se aburría.

Crow: Su nombre verdadero será mostrado más adelante. Basado en Crow, personaje creado por Niijima del manga Bakuman. Es un poco malcriado y arrogante, intenta sobre salir en todo. Es como el hermano pequeño molesto de todos. Si la situación lo requiere, suele ser servicial e inteligente. No es bueno en las clases donde tiene que memorizar muchas cosas, ejemplo, Historia o Arte.

Una cosa que quería mencionar es que, a partir del capítulo 6, aparecerán más personajes de HOTD, tales como Hisashi, Rei, Saeko, Kohta, Saya, etc. Como también, el capítulo 4, será el debut de los padres de Takashi. Sus nombres serán los mismos que use para Ascenso de los Mutantes: Akihiko y Nagisa.

Bueno, eso es todo.

Espero que les haya gustado el fanfic.

…

…

…

¡NO SE VAYAN SIN DEJAR ALGUN REVIEW!


	4. 2) Planes

Todo lo presentado aquí no es de mi autoría, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Highschool Days

Arco "Academia"

Capítulo 2.5 Planes (Esto ocurre entre el capítulo 2 y el 3)

MUSICA DE FONDO: Humility by Gorillaz

Domingo 16:39

\- Y eso fue todo lo que paso.- Dijo el castaño Takashi Komuro a su amigo Izaya.- Ellos quieren ir a Las Vegas. Tenemos el dinero, pero no podemos levantar sospechas.

Izaya:- Si si, ya se. El padre de Xio Long, Zhuo, es un policía de Tokonosu. Si van con sus identidades verdaderas, serán potenciales sospechosos de su futuro asesinato. Déjame que arregle con unos tipos que me deben favores, podría tener listos unas identidades falsas para el fin de semana que viene o antes.

Takashi:- ¿Y todo esto no lo podríamos hablar en tu oficina y no en playa?.- Menciono el castaño enojado. Ambos estaban con shorts de verano y gafas de sol.

Izaya:- Mis hermana querían venir a la playa. Pero mírale el lado positivo: Habrá chicas en bikinis para deleitar nuestros ojos.- Los dos, miraron a la playa, dándose cuenta de que no había ninguna chica bonita, solo un grupo de borrachos y un par de ancianos.- Olvida lo que dije.- Una gota estilo anime, se formó en su cabeza. Izaya se mostró desanimado.

\- ¡Iza-nee!.- llamo desde lejos una jovencita de ojos y cabello castaño en una pequeña trenza, con gafas, vestía un bikini amarillo. Cerca de ella, una joven igual que ella, con cabello corto, un bikini verde oscuro. Izaya vio de lejos como sus hermanas estaban jugando en el agua.

\- Así que la playa, ¿eh?.- Dijo una voz desde detrás, de cierta peli roja.- Pensé que era una excusa de Rose de venir a la playa.- Ambos miraron hacia atrás, se encontraron con el grupo del cual Takashi era miembro: "Las Ratas" conformado por Rose (el cual llevaba un sexy bikini azul), Rai (con pantaloncillos de verano color blancos), Elesis (con un bikini rojo), Sinon (con bañador de curepo completo, que solo dejaba a la vista su vientre), Ggio y Crow (ambos con bañador negro a rayas).

Rose:- Así que tú eres Orihara Izaya.

Izaya:- Un placer.- El peli negro esbozo una sonrisa, muy diabólica.

Entre todos idearon un plan, a prueba de fallos:

\- Plan A: Ggio, Takashi, Rose convencerían al señor Long de abandonar sus pensamientos de matar a su mujer y a su hijo (Xio "Ggio" Long). Si aquello fallaba, entonces optarían por amenazarlos con subir las pruebas a Internet, y mandando la grabación a un famoso diario.

-Plan B: Sinon, desde la terraza de un edificio en frente de su habitación, dispararía para asesinarlo. Mientras, Rai y Elesis quedarían en un callejón junto a un camión de la basura, para recoger el cadáver. En ese lapsus de tiempo, Takashi, Rose y Ggio limpiarían la escena del crimen.

Ggio:- Es un buen plan.- menciono con un poco de orgullo.

Izaya:- No saldrá todo a la perfección. Créanme.- dijo llamando la atención de los demás.- Ningún plan sale a la perfección.- Él se recostó en su asiento con sus manos detrás de la cabeza. El joven Ggio desvió su mirada.

\- Nee Nee, ¿de qué están hablando?.- pregunto una de las hermanas de Izaya, la que llevaba gafas más exactamente.

Izaya:- D-de n-n-nada, Mairu.- dijo un poco nervioso. Los demás estaban nerviosos también.

Mairu:- Ohhh .- dijo asombrada mirando al joven Komuro.- ¿Tu eres Takashi Komuro?

Takashi:- Si, un gus-

Mairu:- ¿Tu eres el novio de mi hermano?.- Todos los demás (a excepción de Takashi e Izaya, los cuales estaban sonrojados y estupefactos) estaban muriéndose de la risa. Crow cayó al suelo, sujetándose el estómago de la risa.

Takashi/Izaya:- ¡NO!

Mairu:- ¿Por qué tan pálido?.- pregunto por la piel del joven castaño. El mencionado se recuperó del shock anterior.

Takashi:- Porque después de la cárcel deje de salir al sol y me volví un hikkikomori.

Mairu:- ¿Y esa antena?.- pregunto, haciendo referencia al cabello de Komuro.- ¿Acaso haces un cosplay de Edward Elric?(1).

Luego de esas incomodas preguntas, Takashi y los demás (a excepción de Izaya, el cual no le gustaba nadar si no era verano) fueron a jugar al agua. Se divirtieron por un rato bastante largo.

Luego, todo el grupo fue a un restaurante de comidas rápidas entre risas y bromas sobre la homosexualidad de ambos mencionados anteriormente. Allí, además de conocer a Mairu y Kururi, las jóvenes hermanas Orihara, charlaron sobre distintas cosas: la preparatoria, los cursos, el consejo estudiantil que, de nuevo, buscaba a Komuro para ser miembro (Rose solo le dijo la misma frase que habían dicho cuando se unió: "Las Ratas y Los Perdedores iban juntos de la mano"). Al rato, Izaya y sus hermanas salieron del lugar, despidiéndose de "Las Ratas".

Takashi:-Ahora que estamos solos.- Esto llamo la atención de los demás.- ¿Por qué las Ratas? ¿Por qué no nos hacemos llamar de otra forma?.- Los demás se miraron entre sí.

Rose:- Porque…- la rubia se acomodó el pelo, en señal de nerviosismo.- Realmente nos lo puse, por el hecho de que… bueno, nos pasaron cosas malas… y mentalmente somos un poco inestables…

Sinon:- Realmente, no tiene una explicación por el nombre.- menciono, interrumpiendo a Rose. La mencionada se sonrojo.

Takashi:- ¿Qué tal si… "Three R"?.- pregunto un poco temeroso por el nombre.

Elesis:- ¿Three R?

Rai:- ¿Qué significa?

Takashi:- Bueno… Tres R seria por: **Rise**, **Runaways**, **Revolution**.

Todos los demás lo miraron confundido. Takashi comenzó a explicar el porqué de las palabras.

Takashi:- Rise seria por el hecho de lo que menciono Rose. A nosotros nos pasaron muchas cosas, cosas que a una persona normal le hubiera provocado el suicidio. Muchos de nosotros, tocamos fondo. Aun así, no nos rendimos. Salimos de ese abismo y ascendimos a ser las personas que somos ahora. Nos aceptamos con nuestros defectos y habilidades.- Esto lo dijo muy serio. Los demás pudieron sentir como esas palabras golpeaban sus corazones.

Sinon:- ¿Lo de Runaways lo dices por lo que vamos hacer?.- El asintió.

Takashi:- Seremos fugitivos de un asesinato.- dijo el voz baja.- Si alguien nos descubre, estaremos muertos.

Ggio:- ¿Y lo de Revolution?.- El castaño se comenzó a sentir más nervioso que antes.

Takashi:- Bueno…- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.- Quiero… quiero cambiar el mundo.- Los demás lo miraron confundido.- Quiero que haya un mundo donde no se nos juzguen. Un mundo donde podamos ser felices.

Los demás quedaron atónitos a lo que dijo Takashi, ¿Un mundo donde puedan ser felices?. Era algo… muy utópico. Todos ellos se mostraron confundidos, habían entendido como era Takashi, como pensaba: No era una persona tan positiva, pero tampoco negativa. A pesar de sus 19 años, hablaba con una madurez que no era propia de alguien de su edad. Aunque parecía alguien maduro y con quien no deberías meterte, era alguien sociable y amable.

Elesis y Crow lograron desviar la conversación, por el simple hecho de que ninguno sabía que decir o que hacer. Era algo extraño en un joven así.

Crow:- Es hora de que me largue a mi casa. Es una lástima que no puedan contar con la ayuda del gran Crow.- dijo de manera arrogante.

Ggio:- Tranquilo, te traeré un recuerdo de cuando estemos cenando en un restaurante caro…

Sinon:- O durmiendo en una habitación de un hotel caro…

Rose:- O de cuando juguemos en un casino…- Esto no hizo más que entristecer al joven.

Elesis:- Ya chicos, déjenlo en paz.- Todos estaban riendo o discutiendo, pero el único que vio a la patrulla de la policía de Tokonosu andar de forma lenta fue Takashi. Era como si, estuvieran siendo vigilados. Pudo reconocer al conductor, el detective Tadashi Miyamoto, el padre de Rei.(2)

Crow:- Oye Komuro, ¿Qué te sucede? Estas como si hubieras visto a la persona que más odias en el mundo.

Takashi:- Nada… no sucede nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya en el hogar Komuro, Takashi se recostó en su cama. Ya era de noche y mañana seria otro día en la academia Ashford. Levanto la mirada, observando su cuarto. Estaba solo.

Era una de las cosas que más le molestaba: la soledad. No le gustaba estar en su hogar, para él era un lugar frio y hostil. No podía confiar en sus padres, ni en ninguno de los conocidos de sus padres. Solamente podía confiar en el grupo de Rose.

Takashi:- _Ellos son nuestra familia._\- Se dijo a sí mismo en medio de la oscuridad.

-_ Pero ¿Por qué los demás pueden ser felices, menos tú?_.(3)- Una voz hizo eco en su cabeza, una simple frase, una simple pregunta que se hacía casi todos los días.

CONTINUARA…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Pensaron que lo había abandonado?

Solo me tome un descanso… muy largo.

OKNO

Empezamos con las referencias:

(1): La apariencia de Takashi en este fanfic, sería más a lo Naoto Kurogane de Blazblue Centralfiction. La misma apariencia, la usaba para un crossover con Persona. ¿Por qué lo hago? Porque al ser un fanfic que no está ambientado en el apocalipsis zombie del manga y anime, prefiero usar otra tipo de apariencia para denotar una diferencia. Este Takashi no es el mismo de Highschool Of The Dead que todos conocemos, ni ninguno de los futuros fanfics será el mismo que en HOTD.

(2): Tadashi Miyamoto tendrá un rol importante en unos arcos más adelante.

(3): Esa voz, será parte importante de los dos últimos arcos del fanfic. Es un personaje conocido del mundo de juego de cartas y fue antagonista de la anteúltima temporada de su anime. Además, tiene una carta (adivinen quien es).

Aquí finaliza el arco "Academia". En los próximos capítulos comenzara el último arco, de esta parte que presentaba a los personajes más importantes.

Con esto dicho, nos vamos despidiendo. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

…

…

…

No estoy de buen humor, así que dejen un Review o agréguenme a su lista de favoritos/seguir autos o a la historia.


	5. 4) Recuerdos

Todo lo presentado aquí no es de mi autoría, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Highschool Days

Arco "Lost Colors, Dead Memories (1)"

Capítulo 4 Recuerdos

-_Hermano… Rai…_

Lunes

Otra vez el mismo sueño incompleto. Rai despertó de aquel enigmático sueño por causa de su despertador. Era la hora de levantarse, desayunar e ir a la academia, como todos los días de su vida.

Rai:- Buenos días Nunnally, Sayoko-san.- dijo el peli blanco a las dos mujeres en la sala.

Sayoko (1.5):- Buenos días, Rai-sama.- Saludo la maid, mientras daba reverencia. Ella salió de la habitación, pues tenía que preparar el desayuno.

Nunnally:- Buenos dias, Rai-san, ¿Cuándo llegaste?.- pregunto la jovencita de manera amable.

Rai:- Llegue el domingo, al mediodía. Sayoko-san me puso al día con tu viaje.- Rai se acercó a la jovencita, para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla. Ella se sonrojo ligeramente.

Nunnally:- No lo hagas aquí. Mi hermano te mataría.

Esa simple frase hizo que el peli blanco sudara un poco, imaginándose a Lelouch como un demonio Asura (2): con seis brazos, mientras un par lo estrangulaba, otro par le arrancaba los brazos y el último, le arrancaba las piernas.

Rai:- No… no digas eso Nunnally.- dijo atemorizado.

\- ¿Qué no diga que, Rai?.- A Rai casi le da un infarto al escuchar aquella voz. Detrás de él, Lelouch estaba parado, dedicándole una mirada de pura frialdad.- Hola Nunnally, ¿has dormido bien?.- Pregunto el peli negro, el cual cambio totalmente de actitud.

Los tres se sentaron a desayunar. Luego, salieron a los respectivos edificios educacionales. Rai no le dejaba de dar vueltas al asunto sobre aquellos sueños.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Takashi entraba a la academia, como normalmente lo hacía. En su camino se encontró con su grupo, exceptuando a Rai.

Takashi:- Hola chicos, ¿Cómo…

Crow:- ¡¿COMO HAN PODIDO IR Y NO TRAERME ALGÚN…- Crow interrumpió a Takashi, solo para ser tomado por Rose, tapándole la boca.

Rose:- Una palabra, solo dilo y te mato.- dijo casi en un susurro. La rubia desprendía un aura asesina, palpable para todos allí.- Nadie, pero NADIE, debe saber lo que sucedió.

Crow:- Lo siento.- menciono con miedo.

Takashi:- En fin… ¿Cómo están tu madre y hermano, Ggio?.- pregunto el castaño, dirigiéndose al peli negro, que curiosamente estaba más feliz de lo normal, al igual que Sinon.

Ggio:- Ella sigue pensando que mi padre volverá dentro de unos días, aunque está disfrutando de su ausencia.- menciono con una sonrisa. El joven llevaba su brazo rodeando la cintura de la peli azul.

Takashi:- Me alegro mucho por ti.

Rose:- Bien, vamos a los salones. Dentro de poco, tocara el inicio a clases.

En el camino, Rose le menciono a los demás lo de Ggio y Sinon: ambos eran novios. Esto sorprendió mucho a Komuro, pero se alegró por ambos amigos. Al llegar a los salones, ellos se separaron: Komuro y Elesis por un lado, Ggio se dirigió a su salón, Sinon por el otro, Rose por el otro. Finalmente, Crow fue a la misma clase que compartió con Setsuna y Nunnally.

Takashi:- Hola chicos.- Saludo a sus amigos del consejo estudiantil.

Nina:- H-hola Komuro-san.- Saludo la jovencita de lentes.

Rivalz:- Hey Komuro.- Saludo alegre el peli azul.

Shirley:- Hola Takashi.- Saludo amistosamente.

Kallen:- ¡Hola, Komuro!.- menciono con voz alta.

Lelouch:- Buenos días, Takashi.

Rai:- Hola Takashi.- Saludo desanimadamente el peliblanco. Esto fue notado más que nada por el castaño, el cual decidió preguntarle en el horario del almuerzo.

En la puerta, apareció un joven castaño de ojos verdes. El cual, estaba agitado e intentaba respirar.

Kallen:- ¡Casi llegas tarde, Suzaku!.- Regaño la peli roja

Suzaku:- Lo… Lo siento… mucho.

El profesor entro al salón y dieron inicio las clases.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

12:30

Las Ratas, se juntaron en el lugar de siempre para comer algo.

Crow:- Oigan, ¿No es raro que Sinon y Ggio no estén con nosotros?.- Pregunto extrañado sobre sus amigos.

Takashi:- Son novios, déjalos en paz. Ellos necesitan tiempo a solas.- Menciono Takashi de manera desinteresada, mientras devoraba un sándwich.

Rose:- ¿Y tú Komuro? ¿Te ibas lejos de la vista de la gente para tener tiempo a solas con tu novia?.- Esto disparo un recuerdo en el castaño.

_Takashi y Kotonoha ya habían terminado de almorzar. Todavía quedaban algunos minutos para el inicio del periodo de clases. Ellos estaban hablando del libro que había leído la jovencita Katsura._

_Justo antes de que tocara el timbre de finalización del recreo, Komuro decidió acercar a su novia para besarla. Cosa tomada por sorpresa por la peli negra, pero aceptada con gusto._

Takashi:- Si.- menciono un poco melancólico.

Ellos charlaron por un largo rato. Rose y Elesis le contaron a Crow sobre todo lo que habían hecho en Las Vegas. Takashi le contó maravillas sobre el desierto de Nevada, pero al más joven del grupo poco le importaba un montón de arena.

Rose:- Ok, es hora de volver a las aburridas clases de química.- Menciono con un tono deprimente.

Takashi:- Nosotros tendríamos que tener Matemáticas, pero…- En el rostro del castaño, se le dibujo una sonrisa.- La presidenta nos llamó para comenzar con algunas cosas del festival.

Crow:- Por un demonio, ¡¿Por qué ustedes si pueden ser miembros y yo no?! Más importante, ¡¿PORQUE KIYOURA LO ES, SIENDO QUE TENEMOS LA MISMA EDAD?!.- Reclamo el peli azul oscuro con envidia.

Takashi:- Porque Setsuna era miembro del consejo estudiantil de su escuela y la presidenta la quería por su experiencia.

Crow:- ¡ESO NO VALE!

Elesis:- Ok, vamonos.- dijo sujetando a Crow por su cuello.- Se hace tarde para las clases.

Rose:- Realmente, odio química.- dijo deprimida.- Son como… dos horas de puras formulas.- Menciono a su amiga pelirroja, mientras sostenía al otro joven.

Takashi y Rai comenzaron su caminata a la casa club. Ambos en silencio, hasta que el castaño, pregunto.

Takashi:- Oye, ¿Qué te está sucediendo?.- Pregunto preocupado.- ¿Acaso es lo que sucedió en Las Vegas?

Rai:- No es eso.- dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Entonces Rai comenzó a contarle todo: Lo último que recordaba antes de aparecer en Ashford, es que despertó en un extraño tubo de ensayo gigante. Logro escaparse de sus captores y termino corriendo desesperadamente por su vida, hasta llegar a la academia. Además, le hablo sobre sus extraños sueños.

Takashi:- Esos sueños…¿No pueden ser recuerdos de tu vida?.- Eso nunca lo había pensado, ¿Acaso… tenía una familia después de todo?.- Escucha, ahora relájate. Cuando terminen las clases, ven a mi casa y hablaremos más sobre ello.

Él se dio cuenta de que estaban entrando a la casa club. No quería preocupar a los demás, ni mucho menos a Nunnally. Al entrar a la sala principal, se encontraron solamente con Setsuna.

Rai:- Hola Kiyoura.

Takashi:- Hola Setsuna.- menciono animadamente el castaño, haciendo que Rai lo mirara extrañado y sacando conclusiones precipitadas.- Me dirijo a mis amigos con su nombre, no con su apellido.

Rai:- Entonces…- dijo, con una sonrisa divertida hacia su mejor amigo.- ¿Dónde están Milly y los demás?

Setsuna:- Milly-san fue a buscar a los demás.

Al llegar, todos se pusieron a trabajar sobre el festival, los presupuestos, los clubes que participarían, la limpieza post club y todo aquello que conllevaba armar un festival a gran escala.

Rivalz:- Oye Takashi, ¿Por qué sigues usando ese viejo uniforme?.- pregunto el peli azul extrañado.- Lo dejamos de usar hace dos años.

La Academia Ashford tenía varios tipos de uniformes: El de los varones (Chaqueta negra con cuello alto, con el símbolo de la academia), el de las Mujeres (Falda corta negra, camisa blanca y corbata verde con el logo de la academia, además de una chaqueta amarilla), el de las chicas más jóvenes (camisa blanca bajo un vestido rosa y corbata roja). El de Takashi era diferente, un modelo que se dejó de usar al principio del año pasado: consistía de una chaqueta negra, del mismo modela que el de las chicas (Komuro la llevaba abierta), sobre una camisa blanca y una corbata negra lisa.

Takashi:- Me gusta.- La joven Kiyoura, lo miro con un poco de nostalgia: aquel uniforme se parecía mucho al de la escuela de Sakakino. Ella decidió olvidarse de ello por el momento, centrándose en los papeles entre mano.

Setsuna:- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Café del club de natación?

Shirley:- Ese es mi club, haremos un café temático…

Rivalz:- ¿Como el del año pasado? Con esos bikinis que hacían sangrar a los chicos, de nuevo tendremos que llamar emergencias.- dijo de manera divertida el peli azul, haciendo que Shirley se sonrojara a más no poder.- Me dijeron que Villetta-sensei (3) también estará allí.

Shirley:- ¡Pervertido!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

16:00

Finalización de clases. El deber de colocar los carteles recayó en los nuevos miembros, o sea, Takashi y Setsuna.

Takashi:- ¿Pensaste que aquí no habría ese tipo de cosas?.- Pregunto mientras pega un cartel sobre el cierre de inscripciones de los clubes que quisieran participar.

Setsuna:- Sí.

Takashi:- Por suerte, no hay "Salas de Descanso".- dijo refiriéndose a las famosas salas de Sakakino.- Aunque tenemos totalmente prohibido eso. Hay cámaras por todas partes.- Acto seguido, encendió un cigarro, solo para ser detenido por la jovencita.

Setsuna:- Tú eres el presidente del comité disciplinario, ¿Cierto?.- pregunto. Aquel joven suspiro.- Respeta un poco las normas.

Takashi:- Solo por ese día solamente, ya terminamos y quiero relajarme con un cigarro.- Menciono con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza de forma fraterna a Kiyoura. Esta última, estaba avergonzada por el hecho, a la vez molesta.

Ambos recogieron sus cosas, y se dirigieron a la salida, encontrándose con Rai. Luego, los dos chicos se fueron a la casa de los Komuro.

Rai:- ¿Sentiste eso en la escuela?.- pregunto el peli blanco.

Takashi:- Si, sentí como alguien nos vigilaba.- Menciono seriamente. El albino noto la extraña seriedad.- Creo que deberíamos haber acompañado a Setsuna a su hogar.

Rai:- No sabía que conocías la casa de Kiyoura.

Takashi:- No malinterpretes las cosas.- Ambos se sentaron para hablar, aunque el peliblanco estaba sorprendido por algo en especial.

Rai:- Oye… nunca dijiste que tenías un hermano.- Dijo, viendo otra cama sobre la de su amigo. (4)

Takashi:- "Tenia" pasado.- menciono un poco triste.

Rai:- Puedes… tu sabes, contarme.- Komuro se sentó en su escritorio, respiro hondo, encendió un cigarro y comenzó a hablar. Los segundo se hicieron casi eternos, hasta que decidió hablar.

Takashi:- Era una chica muy inteligente… y fuerte. Molesta además de todo, nunca me dejaba solo. Siempre me decía que me esforzara.- Le dio una calada a su cigarro, intentando no llorar.- Murió cuando yo tenía 13. Un día de la nada enfermo, mis padres trabajaban y decidí llevarla por mis propios medios. Termine perdiéndome. Parece que el aire de afuera le termino por afectar más que si hubiera estado adentro. Mis padres me regañaron por ello, pero…

Rai:- ¿Pero?

Takashi:- Yo les pedí que vinieran antes de marcharme de allí, les hable más de 3 veces. Ninguno de los podía venir a verla o algo por el estilo. Creo que fue desde ese punto que comencé a alejarme de ellos poco a poco. Deje de mirarlos como mis padres, para… para mirarlos como si fuéramos extraños con la misma sangre.

_Extraños con la misma sangre_

Esa última frase comenzó a repetirse en la mente del peli blanco. Como si… hubiera despertado un recuerdo

_Rai:- …Pero no te preocupes Sophie. Tu hermano siempre estará aquí para cuidarte.- dijo un pequeño Rai a una niña un poco más pequeña que él, de cabello blanco._

Takashi:- ¿Rai? ¿Qué te sucede?.- El castaño termino de sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Aquel joven le contó a Komuro sobre su visión. Este último se cruzó de brazos, pensando en que había disparado ese recuerdo.

Rai:- Fue cuando tu dijiste "extraños con la misma sangre".

Takashi:- Entonces, eso quiere decir que podemos forzar tu memoria hasta que recuerdes algo. Espérame un segundo…- El castaño tomo su celular.- Hey, ¿estas con los demás?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rose y los demás habían llegado a la casa del castaño. Ambos, les contaron a sus amigos lo que sucedió.

Elesis:- Puede ser muy arriesgado.

Ggio:- Pero puede ser la única forma de que recupere sus recuerdos.

Crow:- ¿Y si ocurre algo que le afecte mucho más? ¿Podrías perder la memoria de nuevo?

Rai:- No lo sé.- Dijo un poco deprimido. La rubia le coloco una mano en el hombro.

Rose:- No importa, te daremos una mano si quieres.- El peliblanco respiro un poco de aire y tomo una decisión.

Rai:- Hagámoslo.

Sinon:- Bien, con toda la información obtenida, deberíamos comenzar con… "Padre".

Rai:- Nada.

Crow:- ¿Madre?.- el otro joven negó con la cabeza.

Takashi:- ¿"Príncipe"? ¿"Nobleza"?

Elesis:- ¿Qué tal "Sophie"?.- Esa simple palabra disparo en el blanco.

_Rai:- ¡SOPHIE! ¡MADRE!.- Grito con todas sus fuerzas un Rai más grande. Él estaba corriendo entre escombros y cadáveres._

Sinon:- Parece que dimos en el blanco.

Rai:-S-sí.- El joven peli blanco quedo casi hipnotizado por una foto del Takashi: veía a él y a su padre en el puerto de la ciudad.- Esa isla…- señalo la foto.- La conozco.

Crow:- Es la isla Kaminejima (5). Hay, bueno, había una excavación arqueológica allí. Dicen que se largaron del lugar por avistamientos de fantasmas. Podemos buscar un mapa satelital de la isla.- El joven comenzó a buscar por internet distintas imágenes de la isla. Entre ellas, encontró una vista aérea de ella.- ¿Y esto?.- Todos ellos vieron la foto de lo parecía un ambiente subterráneo con una puerta, en la cual había muchas inscripciones y jeroglíficos antiguos, además de un extraño símbolo de un pájaro (5.5).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Akihiko Komuro estaba bastante cansado para ser un día normal de trabajo. Reuniones de la empresa, charlas con los supervisores de cada sector, el gimnasio/dojo que abrió con unos amigos, etc. Ahora era una llamada del actual comisario Tadashi Miyamoto. La razón era sencilla: le había avisado que Takashi, su hijo, se estaba juntando con varios jóvenes que parecen acarrear problemas.

Otra vez, su hijo. Algunas veces quería que el e Igoh siguieran siendo amigos, pero era entendible como se sentiría su hijo al ser amigo del actual novio de Rei. Lo único que quería era que dejara esa payasada de chico malo, que fumaba y tenía mala junta.

Solo rezaba para que no siguiera los pasos de su verdadera ma-

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, un mensaje.

Akihiko:- Hablando del diablo.- dijo cuando vio el remitente del mensaje, su hijo Takashi. En aquel mensaje decía que el viernes después de la escuela iría de pesca con unos amigos, y que tal vez no dormiría en casa. El suspiro, otra vez saldría con esos chicos.

Desde la muerte de su hija menor, no hay un día que quisiera que su hijo se volviera a como era antes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Takashi se había despedido de sus amigos, los cuales hicieron un plan para el viernes después de la escuela: visitar la isla inhabitada de Kaminejima, para encontrar las respuestas sobre las memorias de Rai. Otro fin de semana lejos de su casa y de sus padres, por lo tanto, también lejos de Igoh y los demás que iban a su hogar solamente para pasar tiempo con su padre, el jefe del dojo.

Le daba igual todo eso.

Desde que se cambió a la academia Ashford, no había vuelto a tener noticias del grupo de Hisashi. Generalmente, los sábados y domingos, ellos iban hasta su hogar para hablar con "Akihiko Sensei". Él, para no estar allí, iba a visitar a su jefa (de sus tiempos en Sakakino) Youko Saionji, además de trabajar un poco con ella. Lo último que sabía era que su padre se había asociado con la familia Takagi y los Busujima.

Recordo a Saya. Nunca se había peleado con ella, pero dejo de hablarle cuando se fue de Fujimi. Al igual que con Morita.

Miro a su computadora, para darse cuenta de que había una video llamada entrante de Oldrin.

Takashi:- ¡Hey, Oldrin!.- Saludo el joven a la jovencita rubia.- ¿Cómo has estado?.- Pregunto animadamente.

Oldrin:- ¡Hola Takashi! Tengo buenas noticias.- Él se sintió confundido.- ¡Volveré a Japón!.- Esto lo sorprendió bastante.- Mis padres consiguieron una beca para mí y mi hermano en la Academia Ashford.

Esto lo descoloco bastante.

Takashi:- Felicidades, Oldrin.

Ambos hablaron por un rato largo sobre sus vidas, de cómo volverían a juntarse con Morita a cantar, etc.

Al finalizar la charla, Takashi se sintió raro. Recordó por primera vez en un tiempo, algo que sucedió entre ambos, antes de mudarse a Sakakino.

_El baile de la Academia Fujimi era una de las más grandes tradiciones de esa academia. Una vez al año, los distintos círculos sociales se rompían para formar nuevas amistades. Todo era felicidad, diversión, bailes, y todo eso… hasta una hora y media atrás._

_En una esquina, sentado y solo, estaba el joven Takashi Komuro. _

_\- Ella ya no va a venir, jovencito.- dijo el conserje.- Lo siento mucho, pero así son la mayoría de las chicas del instituto: te seducen y después te dejan por otro._

_Takashi:- Ella no.- dijo en voz baja, mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Él había invitado a Oldrin al baile, aunque al llegar a la academia había recibido una llamada de su tío por una emergencia. Ella prometió que volver en 30 minutos. Durante la espera, escucho a muchas chicas hablar sobre como ella estaba teniendo una hermosa velada con Ryu, el mejor amigo de Hisashi y el principal bravucón que le molestaba cuando podía. No lo podía creer. Prefirió esperar y esperar._

_\- ¡Takashi!.- dijo una voz a su espalda. Era Oldrin, con un hermoso vestido, aunque bañada en sudor.- Lo siento mucho, vamos. Tal vez llegue para las últimas canciones, pero te prometo que te lo compensare.- Dijo ella mientras lo arrastraba hacia la puerta. Él se estaba cansando, estaba dolido, porque pensó en un futuro con ella. Un futuro que Rei no le pudo dar. Se zafo del agarre._

_Takashi:- Ya termino.- menciono con una voz carente de emociones._

_Oldrin:- Queda una hora para terminar, vamos…_

_Takashi:- No, Oldrin. Todo termino.- ella abrió los ojos, avergonzada por lo sucedido. Desvió la mirada, como si fuera un niño que rompió alguna cosa que fue el responsable, pero no tenía las agallas para aceptar la responsabilidad.- El baile, mi paciencia, mi amabilidad, tu… tu y yo… ¡TODO TERMINO!.- Ella lo miro un poco asustada y confusa._

_Oldrin:- Lo… lo siento… yo-_

_Takashi:- ¿Sabes? Fuiste mi mejor amiga, estuviste conmigo cuando Rei no estaba…- el comenzó a llorar.- Pensé… pensé que podría tener algo contigo que no pude tener con Rei… al final, me equivoque.- Oldrin comenzó a comprender las palabras de Takashi.- Me gustabas, quería pensar que no eras como Rei…- Dicho esto, él secó sus lágrimas, dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí, sin mirar atrás._

_Oldrin:- ¡TAKASHI!.- Llamo con desesperación._

Luego de todo lo sucedido, él se transfirió a Sakakino. Dejo de hablar con ella, después de todo la única que le pudo dar algo que Rei no pudo fue Kotonoha. Aun así, el recuerdo de la rubia siempre le invadía en los sueños.

Volvió a hablar con ella, un poco antes de iniciar las clases en Ashford. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar sobre lo de esa noche.

Takashi:- Cierto… Kotonoha.- Él no sabía nada de Katsura, incluso Izaya que era lo más parecido a Sherlock Holmes en la vida real, no podía encontrarla.

Rezaba con todas sus fuerzas para desear que ella estuviera bien. Porque, si alguien la hubiera tocado, juraba que-

\- Takashi, la cena esta lista.- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Takashi:- Ya voy.- El bajo las escaleras, para encontrarse con sus padres, Akihiko y Nagisa. Akihiko era un hombre mayor que parecía ser una versión más adulta de su hijo. Nagisa tenía el cabello corto de color castaño muy oscuro, mientras que sus ojos eran de color rojo.- Hola Padre.- Saludo el castaño de manera un poco fría.

Akihiko:- Hola Takashi.- Los tres comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, hasta que…- Takashi, déjame decirte esto, no me gusta los chicos con los que te estas juntando.- El mencionado estaba concentrado, devorando sus alimentos.

Takashi:- Esta bien, desde mañana no me juntare más con ellos y volveré a juntarme con Hisashi, para demostrarle que soy un masoquista que le encanta ver a la chica que amo durante años con otro tipo.- Menciono sin mirar.- Típico de un Netorare.

Nagisa:- Hijo, no estamos diciendo que debes juntarte con Igoh. Entendemos tu posición al respecto.- Dijo la mujer, un poco preocupada.

Akihiko:- Pero te estas juntando con malos chicos. He escuchado que ellos viven en las zona abandonada de Tokonosu y que uno de ellos, se cree que su líder, tiene contactos con los Yakuzas (6).- El parecía no prestarle atención.

Takashi:-. Son los únicos amigos que tengo, y no pienso dejar que me separen de ellos. Muchas gracias, por la comida. Estaba deliciosa.- Dijo de forma cortes, mientras se encaminaba hacia su cuarto.

Odiaba que sus padres se metieran en su vida, después de todo lo que había sucedió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Viernes 17:09

Rose:- ¿Listos?.- Pregunto la rubia. El grupo estaba reunido delante de la casa club. Ellos se habían cambiado, dejando sus mochilas y sus ropas escolares en la habitación del peli blanco. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza.- ¿Sucede algo, Takashi?.- Pregunto mirando al joven, el cual tenía una expresión de confusión.

Takashi:- N-no, no sucede nada.- Mintió, pero era lo mejor, porque no podía decirles que tenía una laguna mental y lo último que recordaba era hablar con Lelouch.

El grupo entero se subió al coche de Rai, a regañadientes claro esta: estaban sufriendo lo mismo que sufrieron cuando fueron al karaoke con Takashi. Aunque un poco distinto a aquella vez, Sinon estaba en la falda de Ggio. Para la ¿desgracia? de Crow, el término sobre Elesis. El auto se encendió, en dirección al puerto de Tokonosu. Komuro comenzó a comprobar la lista de su equipaje.

Takashi:- ¿Carpas y bolsas para dormir?

Sinon:- Listo

Takashi:- ¿Repelente? ¿Pasta dental? ¿Primeros auxilios?

Crow:- Listo, Listo y muy listo.

Takashi:- ¿Alimentos y cañas de pescar?

Ggio:- Esta todo.

Takashi:- ¿Cepillo de dientes? ¿Shampoo? ¿Linternas? ¿Baterías para linternas?

Elesis:- Esta todo.

Rai:- Falta lo más importante

Rose:- El dinero lo tengo, ¿El GPS?

Takashi:- Lo tiene Rai allí adelante. ¿Cargadores solares?

Rose:- Están en mi bolso.

Takashi:- ¿El "supuesto" generador?

Rose:-Esta en la bahía, donde dejaremos el auto. Llegaremos allí tipo 20:30. ¿Qué nos recomiendan, campistas?

Takashi:- Lo mejor que podríamos hacer es armar nuestras carpas, con la casi nula luz solar que nos queda. Yo tomare el primer turno de vigilancia de las 00:00, hasta las 03:00 am.

Rose:- Yo el segundo de las 03:00 a las 06:00 am. Rai será desde ese horario hasta las 09:00 am.

Rai:- Ya estamos preparados para lo que venga.- Rai dijo esto con mucha emoción, a la vez que sus ojos brillaban de determinación por querer saber algo sobre su pasado.

Takashi:- Oye, Rose.- Dijo llamando a la rubia.- ¿Ya has pensado en el nombre del equipo?

Sinon:- Es cierto. Con todo lo que sucedió en Las Vegas, la academia y ahora esto, olvidamos por completo lo de los nombres.

Rose:- Si lo pensé, pero "Three R" no es muy llamativo.

Crow:- ¿Qué tal si nos llamamos "The Ravens"?.- Los demás lo miraron indiferente.

Ggio:- "Crow" es lo mismo que "Raven", o sea, cuervo, ¿quieres que nos llamemos como tu nombre?.- El joven de coleta le dedico una mirada con el ceño fruncido.

Crow:- Aguafiestas.

Sinon:- ¿Qué tal… "Runaways"?

Rai:- Puede ser

Takashi:- ¿Héroes? ¿Jóvenes Héroes?

Rose:- Somos todo menos héroes.

Rai:- ¿Qué tal Vengadores? ¿O Jóvenes Vengadores?

Elesis:- ¿Vengarnos? ¿De qué? Yo opino que deberíamos llamarnos "Knights".

Rose:- Tampoco somos "Caballeros".- Ella suspiro cansada.- Es una estupidez esto de los nombres.

Sinon:- Me gusta lo de Jóvenes Vengadores

Takashi:- A mí también, aunque cuando seamos grandes nos deberíamos llamar solamente Vengadores.

Ggio:- Apoyo la noción de ambos.

Crow:- No es The Ravens, pero me gusta.

Elesis:- ¿Pero qué vengaremos?

Rai:- Pregúntale a los Avengers, ellos se llaman así y nadie pregunta.

Rose:- Sigo diciendo que es una estupidez esto de los nombres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

21:00

Los jóvenes, ex-Ratas, ya habían terminado de armar su campamento, a la orilla del mar que dividía Tokonosu y aquella isla.

Elesis:- Es una hermosa vista desde acá.- Dijo asombrada por la vista, mientras sus otros amigos terminaban de preparar la cena: Curry.

Takashi:- Ya está la cena.- Menciono de una manera fraterna a los demás.- Excelente idea de alumbrar el campamento con luces de navidad y nuestras linternas, Crow.- El mencionado sonrió de manera arrogante.

Crow:- Por favor Komuro, es cortesía profesional. Sin mí, ninguno de ustedes sobreviviría.- Al terminar de decir eso, fue golpeado por Rose.

Sinon:- ¿Pueden dejar de hacer payasadas? Se enfría la comida.

Al terminar, todos quedaron satisfechos, agradeciendo a Takashi por la comida, pues ninguno sabía cómo hacer un exquisito Curry.

Rai:- Te luciste, Takashi.

Takashi:- No hay de que.- dijo un poco avergonzado.

Elesis:- Sigo preguntándome porque todavía no tienes una novia ahora. Un chico así es el deseo de toda mujer.

Ggio:- Ya tuvo dos y fue suficiente. Déjenlo ser libre un poco.- Menciono con una sonrisa, orgulloso de su amigo. Ellos ya sabían la vida amorosa que tuvo Takashi, sabían de Rei Miyamoto y Kotonoha Katsura. Una de ellas lo traiciono, y la otra se había rendido a la presión de no tenerlo. Por supuesto, ellos le estaban dando una mano, buscando a Katsura.

Rose:- ¿Y esa tal Oldrin Zevon?.- Esto extraño al castaño.

Takashi:- ¿Qué quieres que te diga de ella? Era una amiga que me gustaba y me decepciono, al igual que Rei.

23:00

Al rato, todos se dispusieron a dormir.

Crow:- Oigan, ¿Por qué no se trajeron una carpa para ustedes solos?.- Pregunto a Ggio y Sinon.

Sinon:- Que seamos pareja, no significa que debamos estar juntos todo el tiempo.

Ggio:- Además, si durmiéramos juntos, ninguno dormiría esta noche.

Crow:- ¿A qué se refieren?.- Pregunto extrañado.

Takashi:- Tendrán sexo como si fuera animales.

Rose:- Pareces que tú ya sabes cómo es Sinon.- Dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica, recordando la noche que Takashi y Sinon lo hicieron.

Takashi:- Primero, me violo. Segundo, es muy incómodo que una pareja hablen sobre sus relaciones antiguas.

Rose:- No lo es.

Sinon:- Si lo es.- Al terminar de decir eso, ella entro a la carpa que compartía con Elesis y Rose. A la vez que Ggio entraba en la suya, donde Crow y Rai estaban.

Rose:- Hey T.K.

Takashi:- Ya te dije que no me gusta el apodo TK.

Rose:- Eso no importa ahora.- Ella le dio una pistola.- Si serás el guardia ahora, la necesitaras.

Takashi:- No la necesito, traje mi bate de metal por si ocurre cualquier cosa.

Rose:- Solo tenla, ya te dije como tenías que hacer con el seguro, así que tenla a mano.

Takashi:- Yo…- Él estaba un poco nervioso, nunca tuvo un arma en sus manos.- Esta bien.- Acto seguido, la rubia entro a la carpa a dormir, dejando solo al joven.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

09:00

Rai:- ¡DESPIÉRTENSE IDIOTAS! Es hora de levantarse. Tenemos un largo día por recorrer para encontrar mis memorias.- Grito, un poco más animado de lo normal. Vio con gran sorpresa como, de la carpa que correspondía a las chicas, salían Crow, Elesis y Rose.- Eso quiere decir que…

Él fue a observar la carpa que pertenecía a los chicos. Los demás, desde detrás, observaron la escena: Sinon estaba durmiendo sobre el pecho desnudo de Ggio.

Rai:- ¿Cuándo ella…

Crow:- Ella se levantó un rato después de ti.- El joven bostezo.- Nos echó a mí y a Komuro de allí para poder dormir con su novio.

Elesis:- Es muy romántico.

De entre los arbustos salía Takashi, el cual parecía haberse bañado. Debajo de su brazo, su cepillo de dientes y una toalla.

Takashi:- Chicos, encontré un hermoso lago. Podemos usarlo para darnos una ducha.

Al instante, Elesis y Rose se dirigieron a sus carpas, para luego ir al lago que estaba a unos metros de allí. Luego de ellas, entraron Crow y Rai. Ggio se levantó después de que ellos entraran, para dirigirse allí mismo. Lo mismo sucedió con Sinon, cuando despertó (para su desgracia, fue sola allí).

Ya limpios, desayunaron y comenzaron a trazar un plan de recorrido.

Crow:- Según el mapa, estamos a 1 hora hacia el oeste de la excavación arqueológica con esa puerta gigantesca. Después tenemos a 45 minutos, creo, la ciudad en ruinas. La que dicen que esta embrujada.

Rose:- Lo que podemos hacer, es ir a la ciudad, para luego ir a la excavación con la puerta gigantesca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

11:00

La caminata se le hizo larga hasta la ciudad en ruinas. Nuestro grupo de jóvenes, habían llegado, asombrándose por los pilares, los escombros y todo lo demás que antes conformaban la ciudad.

Elesis:- Wow.- dijo sorprendiéndose por las ruinas.- Es como en los documentales de la escuela.

Crow:- Vere si encuentro algo interesante.- menciono emocionado

Takashi:- Así que… dicen que esto data del primer ataque de los "Cruzados" al imperio Britanniano, ¿Cierto? (7)

Ggio:- Creo que fue en el año… 1870 o 1860, durante la época victoriana.- dijo de un modo pensativo.

Rai se detuvo en frente de lo que solía ser una mansión. Quedo estático viéndola, entonces se disparó un recuerdo.

_Rai:- ¡Dejen a mi hermana en paz!.- Dijo un niño Rai, de unos 10 años._

_\- ¡Ustedes no son bienvenidos!.- Grito con furia un hombre._

_Rai:- ¡Somos hijos del hombre de esa mansión! ¡Tenemos el mismo derecho de vivir en esta isla como ustedes!.- Acto seguido, el hombre junto a otras personas, comenzaron a tirarles piedras._

\- Hermano…- Dijo una voz en el ambiente, cosa que hizo sacarlo de sus recuerdos.

Rai:- Chicos… dejen de asustarme, no es gracioso.- menciono molesto, solo para ver a sus amigos pálidos, como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

Takashi:- F-f-f-f-antasma…

Crow:- C-creo q-q-que fue una m-m-mala idea v-venir.

\- Hermano…- Continuo la voz.

Ggio:- E-es me-mejor volver por donde vinimos.- dijo un poco atemorizado.

Sinon:- Dejen de acobardarse, inútiles.- La joven peli azul estaba con los brazos cruzados. Sin miedo a lo que sea.- Debe ser alguien que nos esté jugando una broma.

\- Hermano…Rai…

Esto hizo palidecer y sorprender a todos. El fantasma se refería a su amigo albino. Ese miedo aumento, cuando se dieron cuenta de que nunca habían llamado al albino por su nombre desde el momento que habían llegado allí.

La tierra empezó a temblar. Los 7, saliendo del shock, corrieron para resguardarse. Los pocos edificios en pie, caían por la fuerza. En un momento, Takashi tropezó con una piedra, pero fue levantado al instante por Rai. Un árbol cayó enfrente de ellos, decidieron desviarse de su camino actual, pasando por hiedras y arbustos.

A medida que avanzaban, la tierra dejaba de moverse. Llegaron a una parte donde el suelo no tenía ninguna flora. Ellos comenzaron a recuperar el aliento.

Takashi:- ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!.- pregunto un poco alterado.

Elesis:- Sigo sin entender porque la tierra sigue temblando. No fue un terremoto normal.

Crow:- Un terremoto normal se hubiera detenido, pero aun así…- El más joven del grupo, observo como algunas piedras se seguían moviendo. Apoyo la oreja en el suelo, dándose cuenta de que el terremoto seguía.

\- No fue un terremoto en realidad.- Delante de ellos apareció una persona con un traje que parecía combinar moda victoriana y un traje elegante. Su característica distinguida era el de un casco negro.- _Así que este era el viaje que dijo Komuro_.- Pensó aquella persona.

Rose:- ¿Quién eres?.- Pregunto estando a la defensiva.- ¿Tu eres el supuesto fantasma?

\- Por supuesto que no, Señorita Sakura "Rose" Marikawa.- Esto sorprendió a la rubia.- Mi nombre es Zero.

CONTINUARA…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OK

So… Este capítulo estaba planeado para ser más largo, pero es mucha charla y nada de acción, así que lo dividí en dos. En la próxima parte, esto tomara un rumbo un poco "Shonen/Seinen/Misterio", donde sentare algunas bases sobre cómo será este fic.

Vamos con las referencias:

(1): Lost Colors hace referencia a la novela visual de Code Geass, donde tuvimos la primera aparición de Rai, como el protagonista. Dead Memories hace referencia a la canción de la banda Slipknot, que usare en el próximo capitulo.

(1.5): Sayoko Shinozaki era un personaje de Code Geass, que era la cuidadora de Nunnally, la hermana de Lelouch.

(2): Basado en una transformación de Asura en el juego Asuras Wrath

(3): Villetta Nu, otro personaje de CG

(4): En Argentina, le decimos cama cucheta. Será un mueble de dos cama, una arriba de la otra (no sé si me explico).

(5): Isla de ficticia del mundo de CG, cerca de la isla real de Shikinejima.

(5.5): el dibujo del Geass

(6): Yakuzas. La mafia japonesa. Te matan 5 veces, antes que toque el suelo (tenia que hacer ese chiste).

(7): "Los Cruzados" son un Imperio ficticio (creado por mí). Fueron los destructores del Imperio Britanniano en varios universos (de mis fanfics). Son como los templarios, pero tendrán otro origen. El Imperio Britanniano (Sacro Imperio de Britannia) es el mismo que en Code Geass. Solo que tendrá una ligera diferencia aquí, en comparación de su serie original.

Como verán, he presentado al padre de Komuro (Akihiko) y a su ¿madre? (Nagisa), como también tuve un espacio para desarrollar la relación de Takashi y Oldrin Zevon (protagonista de su propio manga). Antes que nada, quiero explicar que esto NO ES UN HAREM. Más adelante, desarrollare el romance de Takashi, con su corazón dividido entre Oldrin y Kotonoha. Por supuesto, ya está decidida la pareja para la segunda parte del fic (si es que se llega a publicar).

Intento darle un toque sobrenatural y misterioso al fic, así que… si tienen alguna queja o comentario o critica bien argumentada, será bienvenida en la parte de Reviews.

De paso, por lo que estuvieron viendo habrá elenco de series de HOTD, Code Geass, algo de Durarara! y School Days.

Con todo esto dicho, me despido para seguir trabajando en el próximo capítulo.

…

…

…

No sé si gastarme mis ahorros en cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh!, Videojuegos para mi PS3 o comics.


	6. 5) Familia

Todo lo presentado aquí no es de mi autoría, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Highschool Days

Arco "Lost Colors, Dead Memories"

Capítulo 5 Familia

Rose:- ¿Quién eres?.- Pregunto estando a la defensiva.- ¿Tu eres el supuesto fantasma?

\- Por supuesto que no, Señorita Sakura "Rose" Marikawa.- Esto sorprendió a la rubia.- Mi nombre es Zero.

Takashi:- ¿Zero?

Rose:- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.- Pregunto irritada, mientras tomaba su pistola y lo apuntaba.

Elesis:- ¡Rose!

Ggio:- Rose tranquilízate, ¿quieres?.- Todos estaban sorprendidos por la reacción de la rubia.

Zero:- _Sera mejor que intente un movimiento diferente_.- Pensó aquel sujeto. De su casco, se abrió un compartimento, el cual solo mostraba su ojo, de un color rojizo con cierto símbolo.- **Tira el arma al suelo y patéala hacia mí**.

Acto seguido, los demás se quedaron sorprendidos por que la rubia acato las ordenes de aquel sujeto como si nada. Ellos sabían lo indomable que era Rose, sabían perfectamente que no acataba ordenes de nadie. Era un espíritu libre, era alguien que no obedecía facilmente las ordenes de otros.

Takashi tuvo la misma sensación que sintió cuando Lelouch lo llamo para hablar. Su laguna mental se hizo cada vez más intensa.

Aquel sujeto, tomo el arma de la jovencita, mientras esta salía de su estado hipnótico. Ella se dio cuenta de lo sucedido. Tomo otra arma de las que tenía guardada, pero ya era demasiado tarde: el sujeto conocido como Zero la estaba apuntando de cerca.

Zero:- Podría eliminarte aquí mismo como si fueras un animal, al igual que todos ustedes.- El bajo su arma.- Sin embargo…

-_Sálvalo._\- Dijo una voz en la cabeza de Takashi. La voz parecía pertenecer a una joven mujer (1).

Takashi:- _¿Qué rayos…_.- Pero fue interrumpido por la voz de antes.

-_Sálvalo… por Nunnally_

Rose:- Mala suerte por cruzarte en nuestro camino.- Rose comenzó a alzar el arma para dispararle.

Takashi:- ¡NO!- Tomo a la rubia de la muñeca para arrebatarle el arma.- ¡Nadie tiene que morir!

Rose:- ¡¿QUE DIABLOS TE OCURRE?!.- Pregunto furiosa, para luego golpear al castaño en el estómago.

Elesis:- ¡DETENTE EN ESTE INSTANTE, ROSE!.- Elesis la tomo por la espalda, mientras Rai y Ggio la revisaban para encontrar alguna otra arma. Crow y Sinon fueron a socorrer a Takashi.

Rose:- ¡¿Por qué diablos me detuviste, Komuro?!

Takashi:- ¡No tenemos que matar a nadie más!

Rose:- Sabe mi identidad, la real. La que borre de la faz de la tierra.

Takashi:- Lo sé perfectamente.- El castaño miro al enmascarado.- Pero algo me dice que no podemos matarlo.

Rose:- Como quieras.- Menciono, tranquilizándose. Acto seguido, encendió un cigarro.

Sinon:- Y dígame señor Zero, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Zero:- Investigaciones.

Crow:- ¿Acaso es algún tipo de Indiana Jones?

Zero:- Geass.- Ellos se extrañaron por lo dicho por el sujeto. Zero pensó que, aunque revelara sus intenciones, ellos no lo creerían. "Algunas veces, las verdaderas están camufladas por mentiras".- El terremoto de antes, fue producto de un Geass muy poderoso.

Takashi:- ¿El Geass no era una simple leyenda?.- Esto llamo la atención de Zero.

Elesis:- ¿Sabes algo del Geass, Takashi?

Takashi:- Pues…- Él se puso un poco más nervioso de lo habitual.- Formo parte de un foro en línea de leyendas, OVNIS, criptozoologia… Ese tipo de cosas. Un día, subieron un archivo sobre un tipo de magia llamada Geass en el foro. Se dice que el Sacro Imperio de Britannia, la usaba como arma contra Los Cruzados y que gente como Aleister Crowley o Charles Manson tuvieron acceso a ese poder. Se le dicen el "Poder de los Reyes".

Zero estaba shockeado. El decidió a usar su poder en ellos. Les borraría la memoria sobre su encuentro y sobre el Geass.

-¡_NOOO_!

Un simple grito espectral se escuchó, haciendo temblar toda la tierra. El suelo, paso a mostrar un simple símbolo, el del Geass. Con un aura roja rodeando el suelo, nadie pudo notar como en los ojos de Rai, aparecía ese mismo símbolo, al igual que en la frente. La tierra comenzó a descender, como si de una plataforma rota, cayo de forma abrupta.

Todos cayeron inconscientes por el golpe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sábado 11:30

Durante la mañana del sábado, Akihiko fue llamado al gimnasio que había fundado junto a un amigo. Al entrar, se encontró con que varias bolsas de arena usadas para los golpes, cortadas y un par de máquinas rotas. Viendo como los jóvenes miembros Hisashi Igoh, Ryunosuke Yammamoto (2) y Saeko Busujima.

Entro a las oficinas para hablar con uno de sus más fieles amigos "Sui" (3), un hombre fornido, ex-peleador callejero y ex-luchador de la MMA.

Akihiko:- ¿Cuáles son… Cuáles son los daños?.- pregunto dolido. Esas cosas rotas fueron adquiridas hace muy poco tiempo y habían costado una fortuna.

Sui:- Todo lo nuevo que habíamos comprado la semana pasada.- El conocido como Sui, estaba con ojeras. No había dormido en casi dos días. - La única buena noticia son las cámaras de vigilancias.

Akihiko:- Déjame verlas…

Mientras, desde afuera, Hisashi, Ryu y Saeko estaban limpiando el suelo de la arena. El ambiente estaba tenso, hasta que…

Ryu:- Fue Komuro.- Esto llamo la atención de Igoh y Busujima.

Saeko:- ¿Komuro?

Hisashi:- No pudo haber sido él. Deja de meterlo en esto.- Hisashi se estaba enojando. A pesar de lo que diga Takashi, Igoh lo seguía considerando un amigo. No le gustaba que le hablen mal del castaño.

Ryu:- Es la verdad, Hisashi. Escucha lo que digo: vi las grabaciones de la cámara. Fue él y su grupo.

Hisashi:- ¿Acaso les viste la cara? ¿Acaso vinieron a cara descubierta?

Ryu:- No…pero…

Hisashi:- ¿Pero que, Ryu?.- El peli grisáceo hablo con una furia calmada.

Ryu:- ¡ESCRIBIERON EN LA PARED EL NOMBRE DE SU GRUPO Y SUS INICIALES!.- menciono, casi al borde del enojo, mientras señalaba una pared con la frase "Las Ratas estuvieron aquí. K.T, y sus amigos".

Hisashi no quería creerlo, ¿Acaso los celos le ganaron esta vez? Hace tiempo que no sabía nada de Komuro. Lo único que sabía era que estaba estudiando en Ashford y se estaba juntando con cierto grupo de jóvenes peligrosos. Esto último se lo había informado Rei, la cual se veía un poco desanimada estos últimos días.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Takashi comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, no sabía dónde estaba. Hasta que lo recordó: el viaje a Kaminejima con su grupo, el terremoto en las ruinas, el encuentro con Zero. A su lado, estaba Crow.

Crow:- Al fin despiertas Komuro.- menciono un poco más relajado.

Takashi:- ¿Estamos…

Crow:- Bajo tierra. Parece ser una caverna con una puerta gigantesca (4).- El castaño recién despierto observo a sus alrededores: Sinon y Rose estaban inconscientes, Ggio (justo en ese momento) despertaba adolorido. Rai estaba observando la gigantesca puerta, como hipnotizada, mientras a su lado pensativo estaba…

Takashi:- ¿Lelouch?.- pregunto sorprendido. El mencionado giro a observarlo.

Lelouch:- Sí._ No me importa si me ve sin mi casco, usare mi Geass en ellos cuando todo esto termine._\- Pensó el peli negro.

Takashi:- ¿Tu eres Zero?.

Lelouch:- Si.- Esto shockeo al castaño, hasta que se dio cuenta de que tendría sus razones para hacerlo. No iba a molestarlo para que hablara o amenazarlo con decir quién era si no le decía porque se vestía de esa manera.

Komuro nunca se relacionó del todo con Lelouch. Si, eran muy buenos compañeros en clases y en el consejo, pero se consideraban "conocidos" y no Amigos. Takashi siempre se llevó bien con los demás miembros del consejo: Nina (a pesar de su timidez) le daba una mano en física y química, Rivalz era muy sociable con todos, al igual que Shirley, Milly era como su hermana mayor molesta pero cariñosa, Setsuna era una buena amiga de él. Incluso se llevaba bien con Suzaku, Kallen y Nunnally.

Pero con Lelouch era diferente: extrañamente, ese joven se-

Rai:- Ábrete.- Dijo el peliblanco, casi en trance, mientras Sinon y Rose se despertaban.

La puerta gigantesca comenzó a brillar solo para abrirse, dejando ver un brillo blanco, demasiado fuerte como para verlo fijamente. El grupo de Jóvenes, desapareció de la cueva. Aquella puerta gigantesca, dejo de brillar, cerrándose en el acto.

Todos vieron asombrados, además de atemorizados, que no estaban en la cueva de donde cayeron. Estaban en una plataforma sobre el aire, el ambiente parecía un atardecer. Más adelante, lejos de la plataforma, había algo parecido a una espiral hecho de estatuas humanas que llegaba a… ¿Jupiter?

Todos quedaron fascinados, estupefactos sobre donde estaban. Todos a excepción de Lelouch y Rai. Este último tenía la mirada perdida sobre ese lugar. Algo le decía que conocía ese lugar.

Lelouch:- _Así que… aquí de nuevo._\- Pensó aquel joven con nostalgia.- _Si… Aquí fue donde todo me fue revelado… mis padres… la verdad sobre Nunnally y sobre mi lucha…_(5)

Rai:- Tráeme a mi hermana…y devuelve mis recuerdos.

Todos observaron a Rai. Solo Lelouch entendió lo que hacía.

Lelouch:-_ ¡¿Acaso el… también tiene un Geass?!._-Pensó con preocupación. De repente, en aquel planeta, se dibujó el símbolo de aquel poder misterioso conocido como Geass.

Rai:- Mi… ca… cabeza.- El joven comenzó a agarrarse de la cabeza. Los demás se acercaron para darle una mano, preocupados. - No… se… acerquen…- Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con el color del Geass. Lelouch se puso entre el grupo y el peli blanco. Este último, empezó a golpear su cabeza contra el suelo, provocando que la sangre saliera de su frente.

Los demás lo miraban, lo sostuvieron para que deje de golpearse.

Hasta que…

Rai:- Lo recuerdo.- Dijo saliendo de su trance.- Ahora lo recuerdo todo.

MUSICA DE FONDO: Shouri Zen No Theme (Digimon Adventure OST)

Un rayo de luz delgado impacto en la tierra de esa dimensión, poco a poco, comenzó a extenderse a los lados, como un cilindro brillante. Rai se levantó, acercándose. De sus ojos, comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, porque sabía que significaba eso. De repente, la luz que destellaba ese lugar comenzó a desparecer, dando paso a una niña.

Esta niña, no parecía tener más de 10 años. Sus cabellos, blancos como los de Rai, le llegaban hasta el suelo. Ella vestía un simple vestido de la nobleza, un poco sucio. Comenzó a abrir sus ojos, azules, para observar el lugar.

Rai:- Sophie…- El peli blanco estaba llorando.- Ella lo miro, confundida.- Soy yo, Raizen, tu hermano.

Sophie:- Her…mano… Hermano.- La pequeña niña comenzó a llorar.- ¡HERMANO!.- Sophie corrió hacia su hermano. Ambos, terminaron de abrazarse entre lágrimas.- Te… Te extrañe.

Rai:- Yo también. Lo siento… lo siento mucho… no debí olvidarte.

Los demás jóvenes miraban de lejos esa escena. Tanto Lelouch como Ggio vieron la escena con una sonrisa: recordaron a los más jóvenes de su familia. Nunnally, a pesar de estar postrada en una silla de ruedas, intentaba sonreír y no preocupar a su hermano. Para Yuuichi, Ggio era su héroe, su modelo a seguir. Siempre queriendo hacer las cosas a su manera, aprendiendo de sus errores e intentando ser una mejor persona.

Crow:- Elesis…- dijo viendo a su amiga peliroja. Ella estaba llorando.

Elesis:- Lo siento, chicos… es que… yo…

Porque al igual que Rai y Takashi, Elesis también tuvo un hermano menor. Aquel jovencito hiperactivo, con sueños de héroe, murió en el incendio de su hogar. El simple hecho de ver como la chiquilla abrazaba a su hermano Rai, le devolvió el recuerdo de su hermanito.

Pero no era solamente Elesis: en silencio, sin que nadie lo viera, Takashi también lloraba. Sus manos estaban sangrando, pues cerro su puño intentando no llorar, cosa que no podía detener. Aunque la diferencia de ambos era que, mientras Elesis recordaba sus momentos de felicidad con Elsword (6), Komuro recordaba sus últimos días con Orihime. Como poco a poco, la veía marchitarse como si de una flor se tratase. Esos sentimientos de culpa lo carcomían por dentro.

Takashi se acercó a Elesis, la cual estaba por derrumbarse. Le coloco una mano en el hombro. Le sonrió, a pesar de las lágrimas. Ambos entendían el dolor de haberlos perdido, la culpa de no salvarlos. Ella esbozo una sonrisa, porque no debía mantenerse atada al pasado, porque el ver la felicidad Rai y Sophie, además de saber que había personas que la entendían era motivo suficiente para ver el día de mañana. Sus padres y su hermano no hubieran deseado que ella estuviera triste toda su vida. La peliroja le sonrió también, no podían estar tristes y más enfrente de uno de sus mejores amigos, el cual estaba más feliz que nunca.

Aunque esa felicidad no fue duradera…

Mientras ellos hablaban, sin darse cuenta, estaban siendo observados por una clase de espectro con apariencia demoniaca. En su frente se hallaba un rombo de color amarillo que precia ser un ojo, el cual brillo de manera intensa, mostrando el símbolo del geass.

De repente, el espacio donde estaban comenzó a temblar. El símbolo del Geass brillo a lo alto de aquel planeta. Todos observaron asombrados por lo sucedido, asombrados y confundidos.

MUSICA DE FONDO: Komm, susser Tod ("Ven, Dulce Muerte" OST The End Of Evangelion)

Crow:- ¡ELESIS!.- Grito el más joven de todos ellos al ver como su amiga comenzó a desaparecer. Rose vio estupefacta como su mejor amiga desaparecía ante sus ojos.

Primero fue ella, luego le toco a Sinon.

Ggio:- No… no por favor tu no.

Ggio la abrazo, entre lágrimas, para luego aceptar su destino y desvanecerse junto a su amada.

Crow:- _Lo siento, mama, papa. No… no podre volver…_\- En el rostro se le dibujo una sonrisa, mientras derramaba sus lágrimas.- Chicos… díganle a mis padres… díganle que los quiero mucho…- El termino por desparecer como sus amigos.

Rose le siguió sin mostrar desesperación, ni arrepentimientos. Lelouch solo pensó en Nunnally, mientras se desvanecía y en cómo se quedaría sola.

Rai y Sophie desaparecieron abrazados, sabiendo que tendrían la eternidad para pasar juntos.

Takashi quedo shockeado, sus amigos desaparecieron enfrente de sus ojos. En un momento, vio cómo su mano empezó a desvanecerse. Supo que había llegado el momento, terminaría como sus amigos.

Takashi:- Supongo que 18 años fue algo bastante corto…- dijo con una sonrisa triste.- Hay cosas que nunca podré hacer ahora.

Aquel joven empezó a derramar lágrimas en honor a sus amigos y a sí mismo.

Takashi:-_ Lo siento a todos… no pude ser mejor, pero lo intente._

Takashi Komuro comenzó a recordar toda su vida. Desde el momento que comenzó a tener consciencia de sí mismo, hasta este punto. Quería despedirse de los chicos de Ashford, de Oldrin, quería encontrar a Kotonoha sana y salva, decirle a Izaya que fue un gran amigo desde que lo conoció.

Recordó a su hermana menor, Orihime.

Takashi:- _Espérame… mi pequeña Imouto tonta. Ya estaré allí contigo._\- Una última lagrima salió de su ojo, termino por desaparecer como todos los demás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Namie Yagiri (7) estaba estresada. Desde que comenzó a trabajar con Orihara Izaya, no tenía ni un día para relajarse. Si no eran las hermanas metiches de su jefe, era su constante ida y vuelta por la ciudad de Tokonosu. Ella sabía que nunca debió aceptar este trabajo de secretaria de un tipo que recolectar información.

Namie:- Oye, Izaya.- Llamo al mencionado, el cual estaba en su escritorio.- Ya está la conversión a dvd del video que mandaste.

Izaya:- Arigatou, Yagiri-san.- Dijo en tono burlón, mientras hacia su reverencia.- Solo falta juntar algunas piezas.

Namie:- Por curiosidad, ¿Por qué vas a arruinarles la vida a esos chicos?.- Pregunto indiferente.

Izaya:- Es un daño colateral de lo que voy hacer.- Miro una foto de sus hermana en su celular. Su expresión cambio a una de dolor y furia.- Si ellos, especialmente el, se mete en el medio de todo este asunto, no podre cumplir mi misión. Lo mejor que tengo que hacer es romperlo, hasta que decida desparecer de aquí.

Namie:- ¿Y si ese hombre se pone en contacto con alguna persona en particular, más exactamente, Los Takagi?

Izaya:- ¡Oh mi querida Namie-san!.- Orihara prosiguió a abrazarla.- ¿Qué es lo que sabes de todo esto?.- Su mirada parecía la de una serpiente, en su voz se podía sentir la astucia de un zorro.

Nadie estará a salvo del plan maquiavélico de Izaya.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oldrin había llegado a su hogar. Cansada, deseaba poder hablar con Takashi. En su computador, observo que no estaba conectado. Le habían comentado que él no estaría el fin de semana. Estaba triste, de seguro que él ya debía haber encontrado a alguien más, una joven más bonita que ella y que de verdad lo quiera. Alguien que no fuera ni Rei Miyamoto o ella misma.

Una lagrimas se deslizo por su mejilla.

Ella cometió un simple error hace unos años. Ese error, el haber salido unos minutos con Ryu y que esos minutos se hayan hecho horas le había costado caro. Recordó como Takashi había gastado sus ahorros en alquilar un traje elegante, junto a un chofer. Para ambos, era el día más feliz de su vida. Pero su hermano sufrió un accidente en el hospital. Alli, se encontró con Ryu, el cual la invito a pasar un rato de tranquilidad.

Eso lo había arruinado todo.

No odiaba a Ryu por haberla invitado, pues ella estaba estresada por lo sucedido con Orpheus, el hecho de salir con ese joven la tranquilizo, su hermano gemelo. Se odiaba a si misma por haber disfrutado de su cita y no haberse acordado del castaño.

Durante toda su estancia en el hogar de sus padres, en Inglaterra, le sirvió para reflexionar. "Si amas algo desde el fondo de tu corazón, no lo dejes ir, pues será más doloroso" le dijo su madre. Pero, ¿Cómo podía competir contra otra chica? Su caso era igual al de Rei: a pesar de todo, habían perdido su oportunidad con Komuro.

Ella se secó sus lágrimas. No lo iba a dejar-

Un ruido se escuchó en su habitación, una foto cayó al suelo. Era una foto de ella con Takashi a su lado. Vio como está rota en el rostro del castaño. Desde ese momento, Oldrin Zevon tuvo un mal presentimiento en relación a su amado.

Y mientras ella rezaba para que el castaño este sano y salvo, mientras Izaya trazaba sus planes maquiavélicos para con el grupo llamado "Las Ratas" y aquellas personas a los que odiaba desde el fondo de su ser…

Aquellos jóvenes que se habían embarcado a ayudar a un amigo, aquellos que se encontraron con lo desconocido, se embarcaran en una gran aventura de proporciones dimensionales.

CONTINUARA…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de unos meses, he vuelto.

Unas aclaraciones: 1) El próximo capítulo, no será continuación de este, sino será un capitulo 0. Sería un prólogo de los primeros capítulos, ambientado antes del capítulo 1. En ese, aparecerán más personajes que tendrán que ver con los dos arcos antes del arco final. 2) Lo que suceda entre este capítulo y el 5.5, serán material para otro fanfic.

Vamos con las referencias:

(1): El tema de las voces en la cabeza de Takashi, tiene que ver con el antagonista principal del ultimo arco.

(2): Ryunosuke Yammammoto, un personaje creado a base del diseño Bankotsu del anime de Inuyasha.

(3): "Sui" tiene también el diseño de Suikotsu de Inuyasha.

(4): Tanto el exterior como el interior, sería la Espada de Akasha/El Inconsciente Colectivo de Code Geass.

(5): ¿Saben a qué se refiere este Lelouch? Si lo saben, entonces no digan nada. Arruinaran la sorpresa.

(6): Elsword del juego MMORPG del mismo nombre. Solo que está muerto (esto se tocara más adelante, en la segunda parte).

(7): Namie Yagiri de DRRR!, con la apariencia de siempre

Ya llegamos al final de la primer parte del fanfic. Espero que les haya gustado y les siga gustando. Desde la parte que viene en adelante, tomara un rumbo un poco shonen, y un poco seinen.

Les agradezco a los poco seguidores que tengo por haber estado al pendiente. Yo sé que me hago el único y diferente, haciendo fanfics que no tienen todos los elementos que mayormente se ven (no es que los critique, sino que cansan los mismos elementos en casi todas las historias), pero de verdad aprecio a aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo de agregarme en favoritos y en seguimientos, tanto de historias como de usuario.

Gracias por todo.

Me he comprometido en terminar este fanfic y sus spin-off.

Por lo tanto, si quieren dejar su review, háganlo. Me subiría el ánimo y podría continuar esta historia con más ganas.

Les saluda atentamente, WildCaedus


	7. 0) Encuentros y Reencuentros

Todo lo presentado aquí no es de mi autoría, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Highschool Days

Capítulo 0

Encuentros y Reencuentros (N/A: Esto ocurre antes del capítulo 1)

Jueves

La ceremonia de iniciación de la Academia Ashford comenzaría en masomenos 1 hora. Takashi Komuro, estaba caminando tranquilamente hacia la puerta. Sería su primera vez en una academia de tal prestigio y reputación. Pero eso no le importaba.

Actualmente, no le importaba casi nada salvo terminar sus estudios, para poder largarse de Tokonosu, la ciudad que vio su tristeza, la ciudad que lo provoco.

Tal vez, tenía que haberle hecho caso a sus instintos. Aquellos instintos que le dijeron que se marche de su hogar, en la época que murió su hermana. Decidió quedarse, solo para ver como su amor de la infancia se fue con otro, como sufría contantemente-

Takashi:- Lo siento mucho.- dijo, mientras ayudaba a una mujer, con la cual se había chocado. Esta última tenía una apariencia que le recordaba a alguien: su cabello era de color negro (no era tan oscuro como el petróleo), con ojos rojos.- No vi por donde caminaba.

\- No, tranquilo. Fue mi culpa.- Él le alcanzo los últimos papeles que quedaban en el suelo.- Oye… ¿sabes por donde está la oficina del director?.- Pregunto la mujer, un poco nerviosa. Takashi le indico por donde quedaba, y ella le agradeció, para luego despedirse sin más. El castaño, siguió su camino hasta el salón donde se hacia la ceremonia de ingreso. Al llegar, vio como la mayoría de los lugares estaban ocupados. Así que decidió salir a caminar un poco. La ceremonia tardara un rato largo hasta que termine. Luego podrá observar en que salón le tocaran las clases, además de buscar su horario para este semestre.

Salió del campus, en dirección a una cafetería cercana (la cual estaba a unos metros de los edificios institucionales). Allí, se sentó a esperar su café.

\- A sí que te saltas la ceremonia de bienvenida como todo chico malo, ¿cierto Takashi?.- Dijo de manera burlona, una voz detrás de él. No hacía falta darse vuelta para ver quién era, ya lo sabía: Orihara Izaya.

Takashi:- ¿Qué quieres, Izaya?

Izaya: Que frio, ¿Así le hablas a tu único mejor amigo?.- El otro joven no dijo nada más y bebió su café.

Takashi:- Que molestia…- El ambiente se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Hasta que…- ¿Realmente vamos hacerlo mañana? ¿No hay otra opción?.- Pregunto, mirando al otro joven. Izaya suspiro, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

Izaya:- Es por el bien de Kururi y Mairu.

Luego de un rato de un silencio espantoso, Komuro se levantó para irse al campus, ignorando completamente a su amigo. Iba a ser cómplice de un crimen (algo que no le agradaba a nuestro querido protagonista con complejo de heroe)… Se lo debía a Izaya. No solo lo salvo dos veces en la cárcel, sino que, gracias a él, estaba en la búsqueda de Kotonoha.

Al llegar, vio como muchos jóvenes de su edad, miraban el panel donde veían en que salón cursarían sus clases. El busco su nombre, por dentro estaba nervioso. Su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido. No encontraba su nombre, ¿Acaso se dieron cuenta de que un joven con antecedentes criminales no era bueno para la reputación de la academia?

Pero…

¿Por qué se estaba preocupando por eso? Podía ir a cualquier otra academia, incluso podía mudarse de nuevo si lo quisiera, ¿Por qué estaba nervioso si lo reconocían como un criminal?

Luego de ver a otros listados, suspiro con una sonrisa: había quedado en una clase. Feliz, decidió salir a caminar antes de volver a su casa y seguir estudiando.

\- _Ese chico…_\- pensó un hombre de cabellos castaños claros y ojos verdes azulados. El ver a aquel joven, a su mente se le vino la imagen de cierto hombre al cual le había entregado el hijo de su amada. Este hombre, de nombre Oiaguro Zevon, se quedó mirando la silueta de aquel niño. Su mente recordó que ese chico era amigo de su sobrina Oldrin. Aun así, su consciencia estaba intranquila, recordando a su amada princesa de cabellos azules.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Takashi estaba caminando, feliz por haber entrado a una academia de renombre. Sabía perfectamente que, si estudiaba en una buena escuela, con buenas notas, además con cartas de recomendación de los directivos, se haría a un costado el hecho de haber estado en la cárcel. De seguro que, si se esforzaba como nunca antes en estos años que le faltaban para terminar la preparatoria, una universidad le pondría el ojo.

Quien sabe, tal vez le darían una beca.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a la playa de Tokonosu. Decidió mirar su reflejo en la ventana tapada por unas cortinas: era más alto que cuando se había ido de la ciudad, su cabello era más claro y su piel un poco más pálida. A diferencia de Rei con sus dos mechones como si fueran antenas ("Alien" como le gustaba llamarla), el solo había desarrollado uno. Era extraño, no obstante, le daba igual.

\- ¡TAKASHI!.- Pudo escuchar una voz muy familiar.

De repente, pudo ver como unos brazos lo tomaban desde detrás, en un cálido abrazo fraterno.

Takashi:- ¡¿Youko-san?!.- pregunto sorprendido, mirando a la mujer de cabellos castaños, corto hasta la nuca, de ojos violetas, la cual parecía tener entre unos 27 y 30 años.

Youko:- ¡Cuánto tiempo!.- La mujer deshizo el abrazo.- ¿Hace cuánto saliste de la cárcel?.- Pregunto con amabilidad y cierto toque de cariño.

Takashi:- Hace unos días. Me alegro de que este bien.- Menciono con cierto tono de felicidad.

Youko Saionji siempre actuó como si fuera la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo. Fue la única persona que lo visitaba en la cárcel y una de las que lo impulso a nunca perder la esperanza allí.

Youko:- Tendrías que haberme hablado antes.- Menciono con un poco de enojo fraternal. El joven, se rasco la nuca con un poco de nervios.- ¿Estas ocupado? Necesito una mano con algunas cosas.

Takashi accedió a ayudarla en algunas cosas. Youko se mostró feliz al ver como su ayudante había logrado rehacer su vida, al entrar en la Academia Ashford. Luego de tantas cosas que le había sucedido, Komuro podía volver a ser una joven feliz y no uno depresivo, con cierta melancolía en su voz, el cual parecía que en cualquier momento se quitaría la vida.

Parecía otra persona. Se parecía a su sobrina Setsuna Kiyoura, pero…

De repente, sintió algo muy particular cuando sus ojos se clavaron en él. Provenía de aquel joven que sentía como su hermano. Sentía algo muy… oscuro. Como si se tratara de otra persona o alguna estupidez sin sentido. Ella rio mentalmente, "_¿Y si tal vez tiene un demonio o monstruo dentro de él, al estilo de ese viejo anime que veía con mis hermanos y hermanas?_" Pensó, recordando aquella horrible época en las que-

Takashi:- ¿Youko-san?.- Llamo el joven, interrumpiendo los recuerdos de la mujer.- ¿Se siente bien?.- Pregunto preocupado.

Youko:- Lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos.- Dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

Takashi:- Le estaba diciendo que yo me iré a mi casa por ahora. Tengo que revisar mis libros y prepararme para el día de mañana.

Youko:- Espera Takashi, ¿Qué tal si en unas semanas vuelves a trabajar aquí? Me serviría tu ayuda.- El castaño cambio su semblante a uno pensativo, algo de trabajo no le haría mal. Si conseguí algo de dinero mientras estudiaba, podía mudarse antes de la casa de sus padres.

Takashi:- Lo pensare, pero solo podría trabajar los fines de semana después de la escuela.

Youko:- Trato hecho.- Ambos se estrecharon las manos. Acto seguido, lo jalo para brindarle un abrazo fraterno. Takashi se sonrojo por el hecho.

Takashi:- ¡Yo-Youko-san! ¡Si alguien entra malinterpretara las cosas!

Youko:- No me importa dar un poco de cariñito a mi ototo.- Dijo con un tono amoroso, casi burlón. Luego de separarse y despedirse, la sonrisa en su rostro se le borro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Viernes

Takashi Komuro estaba caminando hacia la Academia. Estaba preparado para todo: ecuaciones difíciles, biología animal y humana, estilos artísticos antiguos, la historia de la humanidad, la ética de la gente, etc. Había comprado todos y cada uno de los libros que usaría durante este año.

Se detuvo a unos metros de la entrada. Exhalo con nervios todo el aire que tenía. Era la primera vez en una academia como esta. El mismo pensamiento del día anterior se le cruzo por la cabeza. De nuevo, el mie-

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un hecho que estaba ocurriendo cerca de la entrada.

Eran unos bravucones que estaban molestando a un chico peliazul y a una jovencita que parecía muy asustada por el hecho. El chico peliazul estaba por ser golpeado por esos tipos (cabe destacar que estos últimos tenían una sonrisa media psicópata, además que intentaban robarles), de no haber sido por Komuro, que los tomo por el cuello de sus uniformes, jalándolos hacia atrás.

Estos furiosos, iban a golpearlo sin contenerse. El castaño se cubrió, intentando reducir el daño en su cuerpo. Luego de unos minutos se aburrieron. Él se arregló la ropa, por suerte, no le habían roto sus lentes, además de que ninguno intento golpear su rostro. Los otros dos chicos, se habían ido. Ignorando las miradas de los demás, siguió su camino a su salón de clases.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

\- Mi nombre es Komuro Takashi, un gusto conocerlos.- Todos y cada uno de los alumnos clavaron su mirada en el joven de lentes.

Luego de esa corta presentación, el encontró un asiento en el fondo del salón, entre el joven peli azul que salvo hoy, y una joven de cabello anaranjado.

\- Oye, Komuro.- el peli azul a su izquierda lo llamo.- Gracias por lo de hoy.- dijo de manera feliz.

Al joven poco le interesaba ello, no le gustaba hacer amigos nuevos en la famosa Academia Ashford.

Takashi:- De nada.- menciono de manera desinteresada. No quería llamar la atención de los demás, tampoco le preocupaba si de nuevo esos tipos venían por él o por ese chico.

No importaba porque de nuevo pelearía con esos tipos, salvaría a quien sea con tal de honrar las últimas palabras de su hermana fallecida.

"Eres mi héroe, Takashi Niisama"

"Siempre seré tu héroe, mi querida imouto"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Y así termina nuestro capítulo del día de hoy.

De nuevo, demuestro la contradicción de Komuro: le da igual todo, intentando vivir una vida más tranquila, pero a la vez, no quiere romper su promesa.

Mas personajes están siendo agregados. De los presentados aquí, uno será importante para un futuro arco y el otro es alguien importante en la vida de Takashi (Indirectamente, y el castaño sin saberlo). El próximo capítulo tardara más de lo previsto, pues no tengo idea de cómo empezarlo.

Así que, los saluda WildCaedus. No olviden dejar su review y seguir la historia.

¡Bye Bye!


	8. Cancelado

Hola a los pocos lectores de este fanfic.

Durante los ultimos meses, he intentado seguir con esta historia.

Y durante ese mismo tiempo, he leido mas de 3 veces esta misma historia, dandome cuenta de tantos errores que cometi.

Desde personajes que no van al caso (Akibayashi) hasta sub-tramas forzadas, pasando por mala escritura de personajes y de hustoria.

Por lo tanto, decidi reiniciar este fic para que pueda encajar con mis futuros proyectos de este universo, el cual constará de:

\- Dos Spin-offs basadas en dos personajes.

\- Una version mas... diferente.

\- Y (hasta ahora) 3 secuelas de Rebellion Days.

Bien, esperenlo. Lo mas seguro es que, en unos dias se suba hasta el capitulo 5.

Asi que Bye Bye


End file.
